Always in the Way
by greysfan27
Summary: Hanna and Spencer are secretly dating each other when 'A' gets involved. How much trouble can 'A' cause for them before they finally break?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I just had this idea in my head, so I went with it. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! And I used Google translator for the French, so I'm sorry if it's wrong!**

* * *

"Han, stop it." Spencer said unconvincingly. "Oh, gosh." She moaned as Hanna continued to kiss a trail up her neck and then nipped at the skin behind her ear.

"Yeah, it really sounds like you want me to stop, Spence." Hanna responded as slid her hands into Spencer's long chestnut hair and pulled her head back, giving Hanna a better view of her neck.

"I need to study for this French test. It's tomorrow." Spencer managed to squeak out before Hanna started biting and licking at her pulse point, causing Spencer to moan again.

"Well you can practice on me, I find it incredibly sexy when you speak French." Hanna offered, ceasing her assault on Spencer's neck, smirking when Spencer looked at her with desire.

"Oh really, Miss Marin?" She asked, surprised.

"Definitely. Now, let's hear it. Get your cute butt to studying."

"Je souhaite que je n'aie pas dû étudier, je vous embrasse plutôt à la place." (I wish I didn't have to study, I'd rather kiss you instead). Spencer said quickly in perfect French as Hanna smiled brightly.

"Bien, il y a toujours demain." (Well, there is always tomorrow). Hanna said in a sultry French accent.

"Wait. You know what I just said? And you can speak French?" Spencer all but screeched as Hanna laughed.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to finish up at practice the other day, so I perused your French book. Turns out you can learn a lot when you imagine your sexy girlfriend saying it to you in bed." Hanna winked at the still shocked brunette in front of her.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that, but I happen to think that that is incredibly sexy." Spencer bit her lower lip as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Ce soir, nous étudions. demain, nous allons une date?" (Tonight, we study. Tomorrow, we go on a date?) Hanna asked as she looked into Spencer's gorgeous eyes.

"Stupéfier de bruits." (Sounds amazing.)

"Bon."

"You really are incredible, Han. You know that, right? You really don't give yourself enough credit." Spencer said sincerely as she placed a kiss on Hanna's rosy cheek.

"Of course I'm incredible." Hanna joked.

"I really wish that you would show this side of you to more people. You're so smart and loving. And just plain extraordinary." Spencer said, completely infatuated with the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her.

"Well I'm glad you think so, because your opinion of my mind is the only one that I care about. Everyone else can think that all I know is what is written in Cosmo, I don't really care."

* * *

Spencer just smiled and leaned into Hanna and placed a quick kiss on her lips before sitting back in her original spot.

"So does that mean that we can forget studying and just make out instead?" Hanna asked innocently as she started sucking on Spencer's pulse point, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter shut and to throw her head back and moan while Hanna continued to work her magic.

Spencer was at a loss for words, so instead of saying something, she grabbed Hanna's now shoulder length, curly blonde hair and pulled her head so their lips connected roughly.

Hanna smirked into the kiss before she dragged her tongue against Spencer's bottom lip, getting the brunette to open her mouth almost immediately so Hanna's tongue could enter into her mouth, fighting against Spencer's tongue for dominance.

Two minutes later, they both pulled away, slightly panting and desperately needing oxygen.

"I have a proposition for you, Han."

"I like the sound of that. Shoot. I love propositions, especially if you end up without clothes." Hanna winked as Spencer smirked

"For every 30 minutes of studying, we get 5 minutes of distraction time."

"It's not great, but I'm guessing that's the best you're willing to do. So I'll take it." Hanna kissed Spencer one last time before she walked over to Spencer's desk and grabbed her French book for her.

"Thanks, babe. Oh, there are some new magazines that I thought you'd like in my book bag." The brunette started flipping to the right page in her book before looking up at Hanna, who was just starting to look through her book bag.

"That's so sweet, Spence. Thanks." Hanna shot Spencer an adorable smile.

"Don't mention it." She smiled happily, "And maybe I can go over all my French stuff and then we can just have a conversation or something in French."

"Whatever you think will help, Spence! But I know about two more phrases. I only paid attention to ones that I could see one of us saying to the other."

"Well, it'll still be a big help!"

Hanna made her way over to Spencer's bed and sat down next to the brunette. After five minutes, she shifted and ended up laying on her back with her feet in Spencer's lap, causing Spencer to smile. She loved being close to Hanna in whatever way she could. She and Hanna would always rest their legs against the others while they were sitting next to or across from each other at school, since no one knew that they were going out.

30 minutes later, Hanna and Spencer were both engrossed in what they were doing. Hanna was staring at her magazine, but was really just listening to her girlfriend, who was saying words and phrases in French. Hanna was just about to flip the page in her magazine when she felt her leg being lifted up. She dropped the magazine onto her stomach and looked at her girlfriend, who was pressing a kiss to her ankle.

"Distraction time?" She asked innocently as she slightly tilted her head in the cutest way that Hanna thought her heart was going to burst out of happiness.

"Definitely." The blonde grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her up, so she was kneeling above Hanna.

Spencer quickly put a knee on both side of Hanna's body and leaned down, pushing a lock of blonde hair off Hanna's forehead before she connected their lips.

Hanna had one hand gripping Spencer's hip and the other was sliding its way up Spencer's incredibly toned stomach and had just rested on one of her breasts when they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Shit." Spencer cursed as she rolled off of Hanna, groaning at the lack of contact.

Hanna sat up and started fixing her hair and quickly set the magazine on her lap while Spencer made her way to unlock her door, straightening out her shirt along the way.

"Aria, Emily, hi." She said as she opened her door, letting them in.

"Hey Spence. Oh, hi Hanna. Why was your door locked?" Aria asked as she walked in and set down her book bag.

"Oh, I was just tired of Melissa barging in here and being a bitch, so I locked it."

"Oh, gotcha. Hey, Han. I didn't know that you were over here." Emily said as she joined the blonde on the bed.

"Yeah, Spencer was just helping me with some algebra, and I was helping her with French."

"You don't speak French." Aria said as she snorted.

"I know, but I can read a flashcard." She said as she threw Spencer a wink.

"So, what's up?" Spencer finally asked as she went back to her place on the bed.

"We both need help in Chemistry. We tried calling, but you didn't answer." Aria explained for the two of them.

"Oh, I must have left my phone downstairs on the counter, sorry. But I can take a break from French and help you two for a while."

"Thanks Spence! You're a lifesaver." Emily quickly grabbed her Chemistry book, that way they could let Spencer get back to studying soon.

* * *

"Spence, you are amazing! Thanks so much!" Aria hugged Spencer tightly before she put her Chemistry book in her bag.

"Seriously, we owe you." Emily added as she pulled Spencer into a hug.

"No problem, I can help you whenever you need it."

The three girls left the room, leaving Hanna alone on Spencer's bed, looking through her magazine.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Han." Spencer said as she walked back into her room and quickly locked the door before she walked back over to her bed and straddled Hanna's lap as the blonde sat up against the headboard.

"That's okay, everyone just wants to take advantage of that big brain of yours. So the last time I checked, we still have 4 minutes of distraction time left."

"You are absolutely correct." Spencer immediately started placing kisses on Hanna's pale neck, smiling when she pulled back and Hanna threw her head back.

"Spence." The blonde moaned, waiting for Spencer's mouth to be on her neck again.

The brunette started sucking on Hanna's pulse point as she reached up and tangled her hands into Hanna's hair and pulled her head back a little bit more.

The blonde finally couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Spencer's hair and pulled it back and roughly connected their lips.

Hanna almost immediately started dragging her tongue against Spencer's bottom lip, getting her to open her mouth and shove her tongue against Hanna's. She had already slipped her hand under Hanna's shirt and was slowly making her way up to her breasts.

"Stop teasing, Spence." Hanna said as she pulled her mouth away from Spencer's and tried to make the brunette's hand get to her breast faster.

"Patience, Han." Spencer smirked as she started kissing her lips again.

The second that she squeezed Hanna's boob, the blonde moaned and started to arch her back, throwing her boob further into Spencer's hand.

"Eager much, Han?" Spencer chuckled as the blonde sent her a sharp glare.

"Now is not the time, Spence."

"You know how much I want to, Han, but I need to study." Spencer said as she placed a chaste kiss on Hanna's lips and then climbed off of her lap.

"Seriously?" The blonde huffed as she semi-glared at Spencer.

"I'm sorry, Han, but I really need to do well on this test. We can definitely pick this up tomorrow after practice though."

"Yeah, we better. I really need to go take a shower. A cold one." Hanna added mischievously as Spencer's eyes got a little bigger.

"Well I'm sorry that it has come to that." The brunette said diplomatically as her insides were screaming 'forget studying.'

"I love you, my little genius." Hanna kissed Spencer sweetly.

"I love you, too. And I will make it up to you tomorrow, I promise." Spencer leaned forward, connecting their lips one last time.

"Don't have a shower after practice without me." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear before she got up and left, leaving Spencer alone with her flashcards.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer decided to take a study break to go downstairs and make some coffee. As she cleared the landing on the staircase, she spotted her phone on the kitchen counter. The brunette padded over to the coffee maker and started it up before she turned around and reached across the counter to check her phone.

She saw that she had 3 missed calls, 2 from Aria and 1 from Emily, along with an unopened text message from an unknown sender. Her stomach instantly went into knots of nervousness as she opened the text.

_Couldn't get Aria and Emily to leave fast enough, could you? How would they feel knowing that you and Hanna were studying each other instead of the books? _

_-A_

Spencer groaned loudly as she practically threw her phone back onto the counter before she turned around and reached for a coffee mug.

She and Hanna had been secretly dating for almost 3 months now, and this was the first time that 'A' had mentioned anything about them being together. They had done a really good job hiding it, they acted the same around each other in public and they still bickered as much, maybe even a little more now. The only time they behaved like a couple was when they were completely alone.

Spencer didn't know what 'A' had planned to do with the information that she and Hanna were dating, but Spencer knew that 'A' would let them know eventually. In the meantime, she had a French test to study for, so she grabbed her coffee and phone and made her way back upstairs.

* * *

**So do you guys want me to continue or just leave it as a one-shot? Let me know, it's up to all of you! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted! You are all so awesome! **_

_She and Hanna had been secretly dating for almost 3 months now, and this was the first time that 'A' had mentioned anything about them being together. They had done a really good job hiding it, they acted the same around each other in public and they still bickered as much, maybe even a little more now. The only time they behaved like a couple was when they were completely alone._

_Spencer didn't know what 'A' had planned to do with the information that she and Hanna were dating, but Spencer knew that 'A' would let them know eventually. In the meantime, she had a French test to study for, so she grabbed her coffee and phone and made her way back upstairs._

* * *

The next morning, Hanna walked up to Spencer, who was currently sitting at their table out in the courtyard going over more French flashcards and sat down next to her.

"Hey babe, how goes the studying?" The blonde peeked at the flashcard that Spencer was looking at and waited for her to answer.

"Il va bien, merci." (It's going well, thanks.) Spencer looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

Spencer was always amazed at how much she could miss someone and every morning she was more than ready to see her gorgeous girlfriend again.

"Good. I know that you're going to kick butt on this exam."

"Thanks, Han. You look great, by the way." Spencer's smile grew wider as she complemented Hanna and then took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, you know, it's all for someone I'm interested in." She answered back happily.

"Oh yeah? Who is that?" The two girls suddenly heard a voice from behind Spencer and quickly turned to see who it was.

Aria sat down next to Spencer and took a sip of her latte, waiting for Hanna to tell her all about whom she was interested in.

"It's a secret for now, I just want to wait and see." The blonde said cryptically as she looked at her phone and replied to a text from her mom.

"I'm sure they'll love the outfit, Hanna. You look fabulous." Spencer said as 'friend like' as possible.

"Yeah, he'd be stupid to not want to go out with you. So is he hot?" Aria chipped in, confused as to why their usual over sharer was now withholding information.

Both Hanna and Spencer ignored the pronoun that their best friend was using and Hanna went on to answer the question.

"Stunning." She answered in Aria's direction and then turned to look at Spencer. "Completely gorgeous." She smiled happily as Spencer broke out into a grin.

Spencer was about to answer back when the bell rang, causing her to groan and start packing up her books.

"Spence, don't sweat it. You are going to ace this test. I promise." Hanna knew that Spencer always overthought everything, but she definitely didn't need to overthink this one.

She had been studying for ages, or that's what it felt like to Hanna at least.

"I hope so." Was the short answer that the blonde got back in return.

"I'll see you at break?" Hanna asked, momentarily forgetting that Aria was there with them.

"Definitely. My locker." She shot Hanna a coy smile as she took off for her French class.

"See you all then. Good luck Spence!" Aria shouted as Spencer continued to walk away from the table.

* * *

"So what do you two have planned for tonight?" Aria asked Hanna and Spencer when she moved to sit down at their table in the cafeteria for lunchtime.

"Nothing much, what are you up to?" Hanna retorted, hoping that she and Spencer weren't going to have to cancel their date in order to have a group sleepover.

"Ezra and I are ordering food and watching a movie I think. Spence, Em? What are you guys up to?"

"Maya and I are staying in. My mom is in Texas with my dad, so we are enjoying the house without my mother hovering like a crazy person."

"Good for you guys, Em. Uh, I'll just end up studying probably."

"You really need to go out and have some fun." Aria mentioned after she snorted at Spencer's answer.

"Studying can be fun." Spencer added quickly, with a big grin on her face as she looked across that table at Hanna knowingly.

"Why don't the two of us do something fun tonight?" Hanna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure." Spencer shrugged noncommittally, "I guess I can give up studying for a few hours."

"Good. Now, onto other business; not to jinx it or anything, but has anyone heard from 'A' recently?" Aria asked, taking the time to look each girl in the eye.

"Not me." Was the answer that she got from all of the other girls.

Aria was about to start talking about 'A' again when Mona walked up to the table and stared at Hanna.

"Hello ladies. Han, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" She asked, as she looked straight into the blonde's baby blues.

"Of course." Hanna answered as she stood up and grabbed her tray and then turned back to her other friends, "I'll see you all later, have fun tonight! Spence, I'll text you later."

* * *

Spencer was just starting to change into her field hockey gear when she heard her phone ping, so she decided to glance at the message and it ended up being from Hanna.

_Honey, _

_I'm so sorry, but Mona is pretty much kidnapping me for a few hours. So no showering together for us today, but I will definitely meet you at your house for our date. Can't wait! _

_-Love you! _

Spencer frowned when she opened the message and saw the first few words of the message, thinking that she was cancelling, but she began to perk up again as she continued to read it.

_**Okay, have a good time! I'll see you soon, I'm just changing for practice now.**_

_**-xoxo**_

_You running around in a short, plaid skirt getting all sweaty? Yeah, Mona can just kidnap me another day; I'm coming to your practice. _

_**She is going to know that something is off when you ditch her for MY field hockey practice. You can watch me on Monday. Try and have fun! **_

_Fine. You're right, again. I'll text you when I'm on my way over._

Once Spencer read Hanna's last message, hearing her girlfriend say it in her head, she took off out of the locker room doors and made her way to the practice field.

* * *

"Spence? Are you here?" Spencer heard Hanna asking as she got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Upstairs." The brunette yelled as she walked across the hall and into her bedroom, throwing her closet doors open.

"Wow." She heard behind her, smiling as she turned to the side and saw her girlfriend's face, "I like this look on you."

"Okay, I'm going to bring up one semi-bad thing and then we aren't going to talk about it for the rest of the night. Got it?" Spencer spit out quickly as Hanna paused in front of Spencer's mirror and set down her make-up kit.

"Okay, but I have to say that I'm not liking the sound of this so far."

Spencer turned back to her closet and quickly made a decision about what to wear, so she grabbed some underwear and then took the dress off the hanger. Once she finished slipping on her black, halter-top dress, she turned around to face her girlfriend who was sitting down in front of the mirror putting on make-up.

"'A' knows about us." Spencer all but shouted out of nervousness. "Can you zip me up please?" The brunette quickly turned around so she couldn't see her girlfriend's unhappy face.

Spencer stood in uncomfortable silence facing her closet door for what felt like 2 minutes before she felt soft lips on her shoulder blade and then her dress being zipped up. Spencer felt those lips that she loves so much kiss her shoulder once more before she felt the blonde's hands on her waist, trying to get her to turn around.

"Can I see the message?" The blonde asked calmly as their eyes connected.

Spencer strode over to her bag, which had been dropped on the floor almost as soon as she had walked into her room as she raced to have a shower since she felt like she was burning up, and grabbed her phone from the pocket on the side of her bag.

She scrolled through her messages and found the title that she always dreaded to read, 'unknown sender' and handed the phone to Hanna.

"Okay, so it's kind of a threat." Hanna tried to play it off as Spencer stared at her in disbelief.

"Han, she's blatantly threatening to tell Emily and Aria about us."

"I know, but it's not like that would be the worst thing. And we are in love, our friends are eventually going to have to deal with that."

"I know, I just like having you all to myself. And everything is so great right now, I don't want that to change."

"I agree. So what do you want to do?" The blonde handed the phone back to Spencer and looked at her with her curious blue eyes.

"I don't know. We can tell them now, before 'A' does, that way they will be less mad; or we can just wait and let the bitch do it herself." Spencer chucked her phone at her bed as she was finishing her sentence.

"I think we should tell them, that way they aren't ambushed by 'A.'"

"You're right. When?"

"Sometime next week? I want you all to myself for a few more days. I mean, I figure that 'A' will make a few more threats before it does anything."

"That's probably right, so it's fine with me."

"Okay, time for a subject change."

"Good. It's about time."

"What are our plans for tonight?" The blonde asked innocently.

"I have made reservations for us at a restaurant in Philadelphia; it's far enough away that we shouldn't run into anyone we know."

"Sounds perfect! I just need to get dressed." Hanna kissed Spencer sweetly, and slowly, before she pulled back, grabbed her bag and started to undress.

"I'm just going to go put some make-up on really fast." Spencer said as she took one last look at Hanna and then walked to her bathroom.

* * *

"I'm ready when you are, Spence."

Spencer looked up at her girlfriend and felt herself slowly break out into a big smile. Hanna was standing in her doorframe, wearing a knee length, flow-y royal blue, strapless dress and silver heels.

"Wow. You look completely amazing." Spencer was almost speechless, so she walked over to where Hanna was standing and whispered one last thing as their lips were centimeters apart, "I am definitely the luckiest girl alive."

Hanna smiled happily as she took half a step more, causing their bodies to be right up against each other as she reached up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and leaned her head forward, connecting their lips slowly, in a chaste kiss.

"I love you. And you look amazing, too!" The blonde added once she pulled back from their kiss, happy to finally be alone with her girlfriend and have plans to keep it that way the whole night.

"I love you, too. Are you ready to go?" Spencer asked as she lightly tugged on a strand of blonde hair and then tucked it behind her girlfriend's ear.

"Definitely. Let's go."

Hanna let her hands slide down into Spencer's and she squeezed both of them before letting one go and pulling her girlfriend out of her room. They were at the top of the stairs when Spencer squeezed Hanna's hand and then dropped it before running back into her room to grab her purse and phone.

She picked up Hanna's hand once more and then led them downstairs and to Spencer's Highlander. Spencer opened the passenger side door for Hanna and leaned in to kiss her cheek before she slid into the seat. The brunette softly closed the door and then made her way to the other side of the car, eventually starting up the car and heading into Philadelphia for their date.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hanna let her hands slide down into Spencer's and she squeezed both of them before letting one go and pulling her girlfriend out of her room. They were at the top of the stairs when Spencer squeezed Hanna's hand and then dropped it before running back into her room to grab her purse and phone._

_She picked up Hanna's hand once more and then led them downstairs and to Spencer's Highlander. Spencer opened the passenger side door for Hanna and leaned in to kiss her cheek before she slid into the seat. The brunette softly closed the door and then made her way to the other side of the car, eventually starting up the car and heading into Philadelphia for their date._

* * *

Hanna and Spencer made it into Philadelphia about an hour later and immediately found parking outside of the restaurant they were going to. Spencer took the keys out of the ignition and made her way to the passenger side door so she could open it for her beautiful girlfriend.

She took Hanna's hand and helped her out of the car and closed the door. She locked the car, put her keys in her bag and then slid her hand down Hanna's arm and into her hand. The only time she dropped her girlfriend's hand was when she opened the door for her and followed her inside.

They were sitting at the table in The Grove, an extremely good, romantic restaurant when Spencer's phone started pinging, interrupting their conversation.

"You gonna check that, Spence?" The blonde asked quietly, partially hoping that she wouldn't.

"No, it can wait." She dismissed the phone quickly, reaching her leg out to rest against Hanna's under the table.

"Are you sure?"

"I am on a date with my gorgeous girlfriend. Trust me, my phone can wait."

"Aw, Spence, you're so sweet." Hanna said lovingly as she started to reach across the table to squeeze her girlfriend's hand.

"Shit." She interrupted, sitting up even straighter if that were possible, as Hanna just looked at her strangely, not sure what was going on.

"Melissa." Was all the brunette managed to say as she watched her older sister walk towards her table.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked, seeming partially happy to see her sister having some fun.

"Well, Dad and Mom always talk about this place, so we decided to come check it out."

"Oh, yeah. Well, it's a great place." Melissa concurred. "So where are Emily and Aria?" She asked suspiciously.

"They were supposed to meet us here, but Em is hanging out with her girlfriend and Aria just said something came up, so it's just me and Hanna." Spencer lied smoothly as she looked at Melissa.

"Oh, okay. Well have a nice night, enjoy the food."

"Thanks, Melissa. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Spence, Hanna." She finally said, nodding in Hanna's direction and offering a small smile.

Spencer watched her leave out the front door and get into a car that she had never seen before.

"Who was she with?" Hanna asked as soon as Melissa opened the car door.

"I have no idea? Ian maybe? I'm not sure, it's too dark to see."

"Did you know that she was going to be here?" Hanna asked.

"Of course not! I thought she was still in the barn back home, I had no idea that she was even in Philly."

"Oh, well whatever."

* * *

Hanna and Spencer had just received their food when Spencer's phone started to ring and she scrambled to silence it.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked before she took a sip of water.

"Aria." Spencer answered as she hit silence and shoved the phone back into her bag.

"She's probably just making sure that you got out to do something fun tonight."

"Well lucky for her, I managed to do just that." Spencer winked at the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of her.

"I'm really glad that we got to do this, Spence." Hanna added, finally managing to reach across and squeeze Spencer's hand.

"Me too." Spencer squeezed back before Hanna pulled her hand back and picked up her water glass.

* * *

"So are you going to sleep over tonight?" Spencer asked as they waited for their dessert to be delivered.

"You know for a genius, you can ask some stupid questions." Hanna answered as she stared at Spencer with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"You're right, that was a stupid question. Of course you're not sleeping over." Spencer joked as she looked into Hanna's eyes.

"You are just so funny." Hanna said slowly as she looked up at Spencer with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby, do you have any hen weighs?" Spencer asked innocently as she watched confusion flash over her girlfriend's face.

"What's a hen weigh?"

"Oh, about 3 pounds." Spencer answered knowingly as she looked up to meet her girlfriend's eyes, which were shining with laughter.

Hanna and Spencer giggled for another 30 seconds before Hanna stopped and looked lovingly into Spencer's eyes.

"You are such a dork, but I love you so much."

"I love you, too. More than anything."

"Please, even more than books?" Hanna asked skeptically.

"Hell yeah, I love you more than books and I also love you more than I love getting A's on tests." The brunette smirked at her girlfriend, who was now smiling brightly.

* * *

Hanna and Spencer walked around the streets of Philadelphia for a while, enjoying the company and the beautiful night sky before making it into Spencer's car.

Spencer checked her phone before she started the car. She had a missed call and voicemail from Aria, which she listened to on speaker, both she and Hanna laughing at Aria practically begging Spencer to take a study break.

Spencer cringed slightly when she noticed that she also had an unopened text message from an unknown sender.

She held her breath and opened the message, Hanna completely oblivious to what she was doing since she checking her own messages.

_Having fun on your date with a certain blonde? I'll give you this; you two certainly look adorable together. Too bad it won't last, especially once the other girls find out. Good luck explaining that one! _

_Tick tock, time is running out._

_-A_

Spencer let out a breath and a groan at the same time, which Hanna noticed. Spencer handed over her phone to the blonde and then started the car and headed back to the freeway.

"Hey, Han?"

"Yeah?"

"What time was that message sent?"

"7:19pm. Why?"

"Well I didn't see anyone we know, so was 'A' just lurking outside in the bushes or something?"

"Okay, don't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" Spencer questioned as she took her eyes off of the road to look at Hanna.

"Melissa was there tonight, in the restaurant. And we all know that she hated Ali."

"No. No, there's no way that she has anything to do with this, Hanna."

"Well she's also dating Ian and there is significant proof against him and I'm guessing that Melissa at least knows something or is involved."

"No, she wouldn't do that to me, Hanna." Spencer said quickly, becoming angrier as the conversation progressed.

"Well it's not like she's going to be winning a 'sister of the year' award, Spencer! She treats you like shit, so why wouldn't she be 'A,' she is obviously not looking out for you." Hanna fought back, having always hated the way that the Hastings sisters treated each other.

"We used to be really close and we used to have each other's backs, Han. She wouldn't do this to me, or our family." Spencer answered adamantly.

"Used to, Spencer, you guys used to have each other's backs. She doesn't have yours anymore, but I do. I know that she is your sister and you want to protect her, and I love you for that, but I also want you to be safe and taken care of."

"Can we just not talk about this anymore, please?"

"Fine, whatever."

The car was silent for the rest of the way back to Rosewood, Hanna had turned on the radio, but neither one was listening to it, they were busy thinking about the possibility of Melissa being 'A.'

* * *

They pulled into Spencer's driveway and both got out quietly and Hanna started heading for her car.

"Han?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take off. Thanks for dinner, Spence." Hanna unlocked her car and got in it, starting it up right as Spencer jumped into the passenger seat.

"I thought about it a lot on the ride back and you're right. It was really suspicious timing and there is a possibility of it being true, and I hate that. I don't want to believe that my sister would treat us all like that. However, I promise to look into it further, okay? I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's okay, Spence, I get it. I don't want it to be Melissa either, I just think it's something we should look into."

"You're right, and we will. Tomorrow. But for now, how about we go up to my room and go to sleep? I really don't want to ruin our night, we were having such a good time."

"Well, I guess I'll go upstairs and spend the night in your bed with you. What a hardship." Hanna joked as she looked up to meet Spencer's pleading eyes.

"Thank you."

With that, Hanna and Spencer hopped out of Hanna's car and started walking up the pathway to the Hastings's back door, Hanna grabbing Spencer's hand when they were halfway to the dark house.

* * *

"Thank you for staying with me tonight even though we got into that fight. I hate being alone here, and I love being with you."

"Hey, it was just a slight disagreement for starters and I love being with you too." Hanna answered as she leaned across Spencer to turn off her lamp, leaving a kiss on her lips along the way.

Hanna curled up into Spencer, who was lying on her back, and rested her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She planted a kiss on the brunette's neck before relaxing and sighing happily. Spencer caressed Hanna's hip while she left a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, and I had a great time tonight."

"I love you too, Han. And tonight was awesome."

* * *

"_So where are Aria and Emily tonight?" Spencer asked Hanna as she popped The Notebook into the DVD player. _

"_You really don't know?" The blonde asked incredulously since they had asked everyone about their plans at lunch that day. _

"_Well I heard them both start out with 'I have plans' so I stopped listening and started thinking about what we could do."_

_Hanna chuckled at Spencer's comment and proceeded to tell her what their other friends were doing. _

"_Aria is with Fitz, Emily is with Maya, and I am with you. Everyone is in their coupledom, as it should be on a Friday night." _

"_I completely agree with that statement. Which is also why I am happy to say that we have the house to ourselves tonight." _

"_Really? I feel like we haven't had the house to ourselves in forever." _

"_I know and this is certainly something I can get on board with." Spencer had long since sat down next to Hanna and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. _

"_How about I grab us some ice cream?" Hanna leaned in closer to Spencer and waited for the brunette to turn her head towards her before she leaned forward even more to kiss her sweetly on the lips. _

"_Sounds great. I got your favorite kind earlier today; it's in the freezer. I'll come help you." Spencer decided as she watched Hanna get up._

"_Spence, you look exhausted, why don't you just stay here and I'll get the ice cream for us."_

"_That'd be great, Han. I had a rough practice earlier." _

_Spencer was so enraptured by the movie that was playing that she didn't even hear Hanna come back into the living room. Hanna quickly walked over to her and straddled her on the couch and began to kiss her slowly and passionately, causing a strangled moan to leave Spencer's mouth. _

_Hanna reached up and pulled all of the brunette's hair into a messy ponytail, their lips not leaving each other's once. _

_Spencer didn't even notice when Hanna started shaking something in her hand, but she groaned when Hanna pulled back, disappointed by the lack of her girlfriend's lips on her own. _

_The disappointment didn't last long though, since Hanna squeezed a line of chocolate sauce down the left side of Spencer's neck and leaned in, immediately sucking and licking her neck, cleaning the chocolate sauce off. She smiled as Spencer threw her head to the side and moaned, grabbing ahold of Hanna's hips._

_Once she was done with that she placed a line of whipped cream down the right side of the brunette's neck and slowly dragged her tongue over the whipped cream and sucked lightly on the brunette's pulse point._

_After that, she looked into Spencer's lust and love filled eyes and started unbuttoning her shirt as Spencer leaned forward and started sucking on Hanna's neck and then placed a kiss behind her ear. _

_Once Spencer's plaid shirt and bra were on the ground, the hungry blonde pulled her down so she was laying on the couch before she squirted a line of chocolate sauce and whipped cream down her girlfriend's chest, all the way to the top of her jeans._

"_They didn't call me Hefty Hanna for nothing. I sure do know how to eat." Hanna smirked and started squirting more chocolate sauce in between Spencer's breasts while Spencer undid the zipper and slid her hands under Hanna's dress, pulling it over the blonde's head. _

* * *

Hanna woke up slowly, and looked around the room, noticing that the blinds were open and sun was shining into the room and onto her gorgeous girlfriend's face.

They were still wrapped up together, the closeness that they loved and didn't get to have while in the presence of anyone else.

"It was only a dream? Damn." Hanna sighed disappointedly as Spencer peeked out one eye and was met by Hanna's disappointed face, which changed quickly once Spencer leaned forward to give her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hanna woke up slowly, and looked around the room, noticing that the blinds were open and sun was shining into the room and onto her gorgeous girlfriend's face._

_They were still wrapped up together, the closeness that they loved and didn't get to have while in the presence of anyone else._

_"It was only a dream? Damn." Hanna sighed disappointedly as Spencer peeked out one eye and was met by Hanna's disappointed face, which changed quickly once Spencer leaned forward to give her a kiss._

* * *

"What's got you so disappointed this early in the morning?" Spencer asked quietly as she leaned up on one of her elbows and brushed some hair behind Hanna's ear.

"Well, I had this dream-"

"Did you have a dirty dream involving moi, Miss Marin?" Spencer asked, feigning shock.

"Of course I did! Look at you!" Hanna gestured to her girlfriend, who looked completely gorgeous, especially after having just woken up.

"Do you know the good thing about us finally being in a relationship with each other?" Spencer looked up into Hanna's eyes, which were sparkling with curiosity.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Hanna suggested as she bit her lip, to try and keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"You are able to have a dream about us, and we are able to reenact it. Does that sound like something that might interest you?" Spencer asked, whispering the question in Hanna's ear, smiling when she felt Hanna shiver slightly under her touch.

Hanna had just leaned into kiss Spencer when they both heard the Hastings walk in the house, closing the door loudly downstairs.

"My mom and dad, ladies and gentlemen," Spencer sat up and threw her hands in the air angrily, "They're rarely ever here, and they choose to show up now?"

"Just as well, I don't have the right supplies for a reenactment yet." Hanna shrugged her shoulders as she got up and walked into Spencer's bathroom, leaving the brunette mystified.

"What kind of supplies are we talking?" Hanna heard Spencer ask quietly as she was just about to close the bathroom door. Hanna smiled happily, knowing that she had gotten her girlfriend somewhat worked up.

* * *

10 minutes later, Hanna walked in to Spencer's room and saw the brunette getting dressed for the day in a pair of white shorts and a white and blue striped cardigan.

"I just need the bathroom for a few minutes, then do you want to go downstairs? I'll make you breakfast."

"It's only a deal if I can make the coffee." Hanna told Spencer seriously.

"Really?"

"Like I've said before, your coffee gives me the shakes, babe." She shrugged, before starting to change her clothes.

"Fine. It's a deal." Spencer grumbled as she headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

Walking back into her bedroom 5 minutes later, she leaned against her wall as she watched Hanna put on makeup in front of her mirror.

"So I think we should tell the girls about us tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Why so soon?"

"Because I think we really need to tell them before 'A' does, and we don't know when that will be."

"Okay, I guess. It just sucks that this can't be a secret anymore." Hanna said, putting down her makeup brush and turning around to look at Spencer.

"Tell me about it. I'm freaking out, and on top of that, once everyone finds out they are going to be all up in our business."

"I don't think you should be that worried about it, babe."

"I disagree. The girls are going to freak when they find out that we've been secretly dating." Spencer said in her typical 'you should know that' tone.

"Well Em is gay, so she won't care, and Aria is dating a teacher, so she sure as hell isn't in the position to judge anyone."

"It's not the two girls thing that I'm worried about, it's the best friends dating thing that I think they'll have a problem with."

"Why? I love you and you love me. That's all that matters, so I could care less about what they have to say about it."

"You're right. You're completely right." Spencer finally agreed, trying to not have telling her friends bother her so much.

"Plus, I don't see a break up in our future any time soon, so we are solid. They'll just have to understand that."

"Very true, Miss Marin. I hope they see that this is a good thing."

"Me too, Spence."

"Anyways, have I told you how great you look today?" She asked with a smile, officially ready for a subject change.

"You haven't, but thank you. Same goes to you. I love it when you wear cardigans. Oh, and blazers. So incredibly hot." Hanna mentioned as she winked happily at Spencer.

"Why thank you. You know, I wouldn't mind if you borrowed like a blazer or something. Whatever you want."

"Well, Miss Hastings, am I sensing a underlying reason for that offer? Do you just want to stake your claim to me in a subtle way since no one actually knows that we are dating?"

"Have you been paying attention in Psychology lately, Marin? That might have something to do with it. That, and I just love you, and want you to be happy. And if borrowing stuff from me will make you happy, go for it. Or you can choose outfits for me to wear, your choice."

"Well I will definitely take you up on that offer at some point." The blonde smiled, as she added the final touches to her makeup before turning back to her girlfriend. "Breakfast?"

"Definitely. Go man the coffee maker." Spencer answered as she followed the blonde out the door, still a little upset that she wouldn't be getting the super strong coffee that she wanted.

* * *

"Okay, so I changed my mind." Spencer decided as she set down the crossword puzzle and looked for Hanna's eyes.

"About what, Spence?" She asked curiously as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I think we should give it a few more days before we tell them."

"Really? Is this because you're nervous about what the girls are going to think?"

"Partly, but also because I love just being able to have you and me time, where all we do is lay around and hold each other. I just don't want that to change when we tell everyone." She admitted insecurely as she concentrated on the pen in her hands.

"Well it will change, but not in a bad way. Spence, by telling the girls, we will be able to be a couple in front of them. That means that when we are all having a sleepover and watching a movie, we will be able to curl up with each other. But I agree, let's just take a few more days to be a couple before we tell everyone."

"Sleepover tonight?" The brunette asked hopefully, loving the smile she got from Hanna's face.

"What's the point of asking a question when you already know the answer?" Hanna asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

* * *

_You really think that the girls are going to be okay with you two sneaking around behind their backs? I'll let you tell them, because I for one cannot wait to see this play out. Tell them by Friday. _

_Oh, and you're both fooling yourselves if you think this will end well. _

_-A_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews, but just now that I cherish them! You are all so amazing! I've been in and out of doctor's offices and the hospital, so thank you for being patient with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All of you are amazing! Thank you!**

_You really think that the girls are going to be okay with you two sneaking around behind their backs? I'll let you tell them, because I for one cannot wait to see this play out. Tell them by Friday. _

_Oh, and you're both fooling yourselves if you think this will end well. _

_-A_

* * *

The rest of the weekend, Hanna and Spencer pretended that no one besides them existed in their world. They chose to ignore 'A' and ended up cuddling on the couch watching movies for the rest of their weekend.

When they got to school on Monday, things were back to normal, which was both a good and bad thing. They were glad that they didn't have anyone asking questions about their relationship, but they also wanted to be able to walk the halls of Rosewood High while holding hands.

"I feel like I haven't had sex in forever." Hanna whined as she all but threw her tray down on the table before sitting.

"Hello to you too, Hanna." Aria laughed as the blonde immediately glared at her.

"I'm serious, I'm in need of some loving, if you know what I mean." The blonde looked around the table before landing her eyes on Spencer, who could not believe what she was hearing. Especially since they had had sex the day before.

"Yeah. The whole cafeteria knows what you mean, Hanna." Spencer answered dryly, trying to pretend that the conversation wasn't affecting her.

"Em, how are things with Maya? I want details." The blonde asked pleadingly, also knowing that Emily would never spill on something so intimate.

"Things are amazing with Maya, but I'm not going to give you those kinds of details. Sorry, Han." The tanned swimmer smirked and then shrugged her shoulders slightly before turning her attention back to her almost inedible salad.

"That's okay, it's personal. I get it. So, Aria, how are you and Fitz?" She asked quickly, making the three girls laugh at how fast she would move on if she didn't get what she wanted to hear.

"Things are great. But I will not divulge details." She added with a smirk, getting a slight frown out of Hanna.

"Fine. Moving on. So, I'm wondering if guys or girls are better in the sack. I feel like girls would be better because they know exactly what they want, so they would know how to give it to someone else. You know?"

"Oh, I definitely know." Emily smirked as she looked up quickly before starting to play with her salad again.

"Are you trying to tell us something, Han?" Aria joked, thinking that Hanna would never end up going for a girl.

"Yeah. I'm horny. I thought we already determined that." The blonde huffed, while Emily and Aria chuckled, and Spencer blushed a deep red.

* * *

Hanna typed something on her phone quickly and then took a sip of her water.

"Like Spencer for instance." Hanna said as she looked up at the brunette, who was reading a text message.

_You are definitely the best I've ever had. And I can't wait until you're done with practice today._

_Love you,_

_Han_

**You're just trying to work me up with this conversation, aren't you?**

**Spence**

_Maybe ;)_

_Han_

**You sneaky, sneaky girl. I love it.**

**Xoxo,**

**Spence**

"What?" The brunette asked as she looked up from her phone.

"I was just saying that Spencer would probably be more perceptive than Caleb was, you know?"

"How's that?" Spencer asked, trying to feign disinterest in the conversation, and semi succeeding at it.

"Well, you would figure out that I love when my head is pulled back and my pulse point is sucked on based on my body language. But Caleb would always just kiss my neck and then move on."

"You could've told him, you know. Sometimes Ezra and I will say something to the other." Aria added.

"What do you think, Em?" Hanna asked.

"I think that I've never had to tell Maya anything like that and it's the best sex in the world." Emily blushed as she glanced up at Hanna.

"Interesting." Hanna pretended to ponder over it as Emily looked back down, still blushing slightly.

"What's interesting?" They heard a voice ask from behind Emily.

"Maya! I was wondering where you were." Emily stood up to greet her girlfriend with a kiss on the lips as Spencer and Hanna looked longingly at each other.

"Sorry, I forgot a book in my locker, so I had to go grab it. So, interesting?" She asked again, sitting down next to Emily on their bench, trying to get the conversation started again.

"Your sex life." Hanna answered truthfully.

Hearing that, Maya started choking on the water that she had just taken a sip of, and Emily buried her face in her hands, groaning along the way.

"Interesting. I guess that's another way to refer to it. But why is our sex life being referred to, to begin with?" Maya asked, laughing semi uncomfortably.

"Oh, Em didn't say it was interesting." The blonde added, as Maya's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked slowly, looking at Emily, who still had her head firmly planted in her hands and was now shaking her head.

"She said it was the best sex in the world." Hanna finished, laughing when relief washed over Maya's face.

"Hanna, can we change the subject please?" Aria asked politely. "We've had enough sex talk for one day, people are starting to stare." She added, which Hanna shook her head no to.

"If we must." She replied, dramatically.

"We must." Spencer insisted, now officially done with talking about sex in front of all of their friends.

"Before we do, just really fast; I don't know how you all got on the topic of our sex life, but for the record, it is the best sex in the world. And that's all I'm going to say." Maya finished, taking another sip of water while Emily finally rested her head on one of her hands and smiled shyly at her girlfriend.

"Did we answer a question for you, or-?" Emily asked slowly, confused as to how everyone started talking about her sex life with Maya.

"Sure, thanks." Hanna said, simply so they wouldn't go back and try to remember what her question was.

"So I just found out that I got in to that Photography class at Hollis this summer." Aria said happily, as almost everyone at the table sighed in relief since they were starting a new conversation.

"Aria, that's fantastic! We should grab lunch on campus when we are both there." Spencer added.

"Definitely! Are you still planning to take a full load at Hollis this summer?"

"It's Spencer, of course she is." Hanna answered with a smile on her face. "I, on the other hand just picked up an application for holding pocket dogs at the animal shelter."

"Shut up. That is not a real thing." Spencer said, not believing that that existed, while everyone at the table started laughing at the fact that their friend was going to spend the summer holding little dogs.

"It is. And it's on my list of things to accomplish this summer." The blonde added happily, winking at Spencer once she made sure no one would see her do that.

* * *

After school, Spencer rushed to field hockey practice before checking her phone, but was surprised when she looked up from running one of her laps and saw her girlfriend on the sidelines, watching.

Two hours later, after a grueling practice, they hopped into Spencer's Highlander and started heading out of the school parking lot before Hanna set her arm on the center console and waited for Spencer to grab her hand.

Spencer happily grabbed Hanna's hand, smiling as they both left them rested on the center console.

As they got closer and closer to their destination, Hanna noticed that Spencer hand was getting tenser.

"You okay, Spence? Your grip is starting to get really intense." The blonde stated as she squeezed Spencer's hand, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can always ask me whatever you want, Spence. You know that."

"Why are you so crude at school sometimes? Like today at lunch? I mean there are plenty of other things that we could talk about besides sex. And you are so sweet when it's just the two of us. I just don't get it."

"I don't know, babe. It's just what I do. I'm inappropriate at times and I didn't want them to think that I've changed suddenly or something."

"I guess that makes sense, but normally you don't get so personal when it comes to sex."

"Okay, well I'll admit that that wasn't my plan. You just looked so amazing and I was bummed about last night when we got interrupted. It was stupid and careless, I know that, but I couldn't help myself." She smiled devilishly as Spencer laughed quietly.

"Well, I think that you should hold off on any sex talks with the girls, especially if you're going to talk about me in it. Because that's not gonna help our whole 'let's keep this quiet' thing. And we got interrupted when we were going at it for the fifth time. It's not like you were completely deprived for the whole weekend." Spencer smirked as picked up Hanna's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"You're right." Hanna conceded. "But I could just tell that the fifth was going to be the best, but naturally, my mother called to have me come home so we could talk." Hanna rolled her eyes, thinking about the conversation that she had had with her mom the day before.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"I know and I am crazy in love with you." Hanna added as her blue eyes met her favorite brown ones.

* * *

"You're free tonight, right?" Hanna checked, getting a nod out of Spencer. "Good, because you're staying for dinner."

"Sounds good to me. Can I have a shower and change out of these sweaty clothes, though?"

"Of course. My shower is your shower." The blonde smirked.

10 minutes later, Hanna followed Spencer to the bathroom and turned on the water for her, while Spencer started to get undressed.

Spencer was just about to say something when Hanna heard her mom come in downstairs. Hanna quickly turned around to go talk to her mom about dinner, but before she opened the door, she turned around to look at her girlfriend.

"Oh, right. My mom knows about us. Okay, have a nice shower." The blonde spewed out, leaving Spencer shocked and halfway dressed.

"Hanna! I am going to kill you! You should've given me a bigger heads up, I'm not ready to meet your mom." Spencer whispered sharply as her girlfriend reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

"What? You have known her for years, and my mom loves you! This is no big deal!" The blonde whispered back before wrenching the door open and exiting the bathroom quickly.

"Yeah, but I haven't met her as your girlfriend yet." The brunette grumbled as she shook her head and walked into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oh, right. My mom knows about us. Okay, have a nice shower." The blonde spewed out, leaving Spencer shocked and halfway dressed._

_"Hanna! I am going to kill you! You should've given me a bigger heads up, I'm not ready to meet your mom." Spencer whispered sharply as her girlfriend reached out and grabbed the doorknob._

_"What? You have known her for years, and my mom loves you! This is no big deal!" The blonde whispered back before wrenching the door open and exiting the bathroom quickly._

_"Yeah, but I haven't met her as your girlfriend yet." The brunette grumbled as she shook her head and walked into the shower._

* * *

"Hi honey, where's Spencer? I thought you said she was coming for dinner." Ashley Marin asked as Hanna walked downstairs and in to the kitchen to say hi.

"She's in the shower right now, she was all sweaty from practice. And she's super nervous, so please be nice." Hanna asked hopefully.

"Why is she nervous? I've known her for years."

"Beats me. She just thinks it different now that you know we're dating."

"I guess that makes sense, but she doesn't need to worry about me. Unless she does something to hurt you, and then she should be very worried."

"That's wonderful, mama bear." Hanna answered sarcastically, "But we're in luck then, because Spencer would never do anything to hurt me."

"Good. So now that we've gotten that settled, how was your day?" The redhead asked her daughter as she leaned back against the counter.

"Same as any other day, I guess. How was yours?"

"Same. We really need to get more interesting lives, don't we?" Ashley asked, chuckling while Hanna nodded and tried to plaster a smile on her face.

"I'm fine with my non-interesting life for now." She smiled, thinking, 'If only you really knew what was going on.'

* * *

20 minutes later, Spencer walked downstairs after getting showered and changed to see the two Marin women making dinner. Which meant that Ashley was calling a Chinese take out restaurant and Hanna was writing down what Spencer would want.

"Hey Spence, how was your shower?"

"Good, thanks. It's always nice to be clean after practice."

"Hi Spencer, I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight." Ashley said once she hung up the phone.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Marin. I really appreciate it."

The three ladies stood there awkwardly for about two minutes before Hanna started talking about one of her infamous shopping excursions with Mona, Hanna half thinking about what she was saying, and half thinking about what had happened the day earlier.

* * *

_"Wow. I swear, you just get better and better the more we have sex." Hanna stated, still breathing heavily next to a smiling Spencer._

_"Thanks, Han. Practice does make perfect." She chuckled as Hanna fought to catch her breath. _

_Less than a minute later, Hanna had rolled on top of Spencer and was starting to suck on her pulse point when she heard her phone go off. _

_"Shit. I'm sorry, but it might be my mom." The blonde hopped off the bed and started searching for her phone, which she found on the floor, underneath her clothes. _

_"Hi mom, what's up? Yeah, I'm with Spencer. Now? Okay, I just need to have a shower first. We were playing tennis. She can be very convincing. Yes, that's why I was breathing heavily when I picked up. Probably half an hour, maybe a little more. Okay, bye." _

_"You really have to go?" _

_"Yeah, I'm sorry, babe. I'm just gonna hop in the shower if you want to join me. But no funny business." The blonde added once she saw Spencer smile. _

_"Fine. Let's go. Nice lie by the way. Tennis? Did she believe that?" _

_"Sounded like it. And you are very convincing."_

* * *

_45 minutes later, Hanna walked in to her house and found her mom sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine. _

_"Hanna. Take a seat."_

_"This already sounds like I'm in trouble. What'd I do now?"_

_"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"_

_"Uh, I'm sorry?"_

_"For what?" Ashley asked pointedly. _

_"I'm not sure." She admitted, with a deer in the headlights look on her face. _

_"Someone slid this under our door before I woke up this morning. Care to explain?" _

_Hanna looked down at a piece of paper that her mom had just slid across the table. It was a picture of Spencer and Hanna at dinner the other night, looking really cozy with each other, followed by a short note._

_**Why don't you ask your daughter about her current extra curricular activities? Because it looks like she's keeping a big secret to me. **_

_**-A**_

_"Oh." Was all the blonde was able to spit out._

_"Yeah. Care to tell me what this means?"_

_"It means that Spencer and I have been seeing each other for the past three months."_

_"Really?" She asked, completely shocked. _

_"Yeah. We haven't told anyone though, but apparently someone found out."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Because I didn't want you to judge me." She admitted, a slight blush rising to her cheeks._

_"Hanna, look at me. Does she treat you well?"_

_"Like a princess."_

_"And are you happy?"_

_"Every second that I'm with her."_

_"Then, that is all that matters. You don't need to try to please others with your relationship, you and Spencer are the only ones who matter." The redhead responded sincerely and expertly. _

_"Are you really okay with this, mom?"_

_"I've been thinking about it all morning, and yes, I am. I want you to be happy and healthy. That is all I ask."_

_"I am."_

_"Good. So how about you have Spencer come over for dinner tomorrow night?"_

_"Okay, I'll ask her."_

_"Good."_

_"Oh, and mom? Could you please just keep this to yourself for now?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you." Ashley stood up and grabbed Hanna's hands, pulling her up and into a hug. "I'll love you no matter what, remember that."_

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

Once the Chinese food arrived, the three women sat down at the dining room table and passed the boxes of food around to their rightful owner.

"So, Spencer. I hear you're sleeping with my daughter now." Ashley asked, getting right down to business.

"Mom!" Hanna all but threw down her chopsticks and glared at her mom while Spencer just sat there, looking extremely embarrassed.

"Relax, Spencer! I'm only joking. I'd like to pretend that you two aren't doing anything other than holding hands." She admitted, not wanting to think about her baby growing up and having a girlfriend.

"We may kiss a little occasionally, but no sex." Spencer answered nervously, swallowing hard.

Ashley Marin looked at Spencer skeptically, before nodding her head, actually believing what Spencer was saying. Probably just for her own sanity, deep down she knew that it was a lie, but she wasn't angry at them for not wanting to share something so intimate. Plus, at least her 17-year-old daughter couldn't get pregnant this way.

"So, my daughter tells me that you two have been together for three months?"

"Yes, we have been. It's been a great three months." She answered honestly, smiling at her girlfriend's mother.

"I'm glad. I certainly have noticed a change in Hanna's behavior. She's a lot happier and cheerful, no more moping around. And of course, she is always hanging out with you, so I'm assuming you've been good to her."

"I try to be, Mrs. Marin." The brunette asked, slightly intimidated by the redhead.

"She has been great to me." Hanna finally cut in, squeezing Spencer's thigh under the table.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we need to talk about some new rules."

"Oh, no." Hanna ran her hand through her hair and looked back at her mom with a look of genuine curiosity on her face.

"First of all, no just you and Spencer in your room. As long as there are three people in that room, then it's fine-"

"Do you think we won't do stuff with someone else in the room? Because-" Hanna started.

"Hanna! We understand, Mrs. Marin." She cut her girlfriend off and glared sharply at her.

"Also, no sleepovers unless you're accompanied by one other person. And I want you both to treat each other with respect and love, I'd rather avoid heartbreak if we can." She added to her rules list, not wanting to see Hanna heartbroken again, like she had when she and Caleb broke up.

Of course, it would be worse if she were to break up with Spencer because of how close and in love they were, but her mom didn't know them as a couple that well yet.

Both of the girls glanced at each other and then nodded at Mrs. Marin.

"So are you going to tell the girls soon?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we will tell them sometime soon." Hanna answered, picking at her food.

"I was thinking we could tell them on Friday. Dinner and movie at my house?" Spencer added, looking at the blonde for approval.

"Fine with me." Hanna replied after looking to her mom, who nodded in approval.

"So Hanna said that you two were playing tennis yesterday?" Ashley asked, trying to start a new conversation.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun!" Spencer answered happily, covering for what they were really doing.

"So how did she do? I'm assuming it was the first time you've played?" She asked Spencer the first question, and then turned to Hanna to ask the second question.

"It was actually her third time playing. I've brought her to the club two times before yesterday. It was interesting at first, but she's gotten a lot better!" Spencer answered both of the questions.

"Well, I had a good teacher." Hanna answered slyly, choosing not to mention the real reason for why she had gotten better.

* * *

_A month and a half into their relationship, Spencer was sitting at home working on her homework when she got a call from her father, asking her to play tennis with him and a future client and his daughter. _

_Naturally, she had agreed, and her dad told her that they were going to play two days from now, giving her just enough time to practice a little. _

_She was at an impasse with her AP Calculus homework, so she decided that there was no better time than the present to go to the club and practice, so she picked up her phone and called her girlfriend. _

"_Hey, Spence. What's up?" _

"_Hey, can you do me a huge favor?"_

"_Sure, what's up?" _

"_Meet me at my house in 20? Wearing workout clothes?" _

"_I don't think I'm going to enjoy this. But since you're asking, and you're so pretty, I guess I'll do it."_

"_Thank you, I owe you one!" _

* * *

_45 minutes later, the two girls were on the tennis court at the club and Spencer was trying to teach Hanna how to properly swing the racket and hit the ball. _

_She had her arms wrapped around Hanna, swinging the racket with her, not that Hanna was even paying attention to what was going on. All she was thinking about was how tightly they were pressed together. _

_After 10 minutes of teaching her how, Spencer ran across to the opposite side of the net and served the ball. She groaned loudly when she watched her girlfriend barely try to get it. Hanna saw the ball coming in her direction and slowly walked towards where it was going, missing the ball by a few seconds, and not caring at all. _

"_Hanna, please. I really need to practice." The brunette pleaded with her girlfriend to stop messing around. _

_Nevertheless, Hanna still continued to mess around, successfully angering her girlfriend. _

"_I'm sorry, Spence. But you know that sports aren't my thing. Can't you ask Emily?"_

"_She's with Maya, and I thought this would be something fun for us to do together."_

"_Fun?" The blonde asked skeptically, Spencer scoffing once she heard her tone. _

"_What if I come up with better rules and make it interesting?" She asked. _

"_What kind of interesting?" The blonde's interest was suddenly piqued. _

"_Exactly the kind you're thinking of, you horn dog." Spencer answered affectionately. _

"_Go on."_

"_How about for every point you get, I owe you one sexual favor." Spencer countered, smirking when she saw Hanna's face go blank. _

"_Well." She cleared her throat, "What are you waiting for, Spence? Get back to your side of the court." Hanna shooed her away, getting a laugh out of her girlfriend, not that she cared. _

_They ended up playing for a straight hour, until both of them were exhausted, but Hanna kept begging to keep playing, so she could rack up more favors. _

_By the end of the game, the blonde had actually gotten pretty good and had managed to rack up 7 points, most of which, Spencer allowed by her, but could have stopped them if she wanted to. _

_They finally met up over by the cold water bottles and Spencer discreetly kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Thank you for playing with me." She said sincerely, knowing exactly what Hanna was going to ask next. _

"_No, thank you." She said genuinely, "So when do I get to collect?" _

* * *

After another hour of eating, sharing stories, and talking with each other, Spencer glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 7pm.

"I should really go, I have a ton of homework." She said regretfully, looking at the blonde who pouted.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, ba-" She stopped herself, not wanting to use pet names in front of her girlfriend's mom. "Sorry, Han." She started over, not noticing Ashley smile down at her plate.

She got up, threw the empty boxes in the trash and put her dishes in the dishwasher, before turning around to say goodbye.

Spencer hated public displays of affection, especially in front of parents, so she stood at the doorway to the kitchen and waved awkwardly.

"Bye, Han. Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Marin, I had a good time." She smiled at Hanna's mom and then turned around.

"Spence?" Hanna called out, standing up to walk over and give her a proper goodbye.

She was just about to pull Spencer into a hug, when the brunette grabbed her hand, shook it quickly and then turned around to grab her stuff and leave.

Spencer closed the front door and fast walked to her car. Once she was in it, she started it up and hit her head gently on the steering wheel.

"Did I really just shake my girlfriend's hand?"

* * *

Hanna and Ashley looked at each other and started cracking up about Spencer's odd behavior.

"She was so nervous. A complete basket case." Hanna shook her head and sat back down, laughing.

"It was adorable." Ashley said, thinking about the flustered girl.

"What a dork. But, she is very adorable. She's normally a lot smoother."

"I know. She's always so put together, but it's nice that I have this power over her as your mother." She admitted, smiling happily, knowing that she could use that power to her advantage.

"She'll be a lot more calm the next time you see her. And thank you for behaving. I'm pretty sure she was nervous enough for all of us."

"Well, it's not like it was going to go badly, just a little awkward at times. Spencer's a great girl, I've always loved her."

"So you approve of her? More than Caleb?"

"Oh, hell yes. I liked Caleb, but I love Spencer. She'll always treat you how you deserve to be treated. And she can't get you pregnant."

"Mom!" Hanna yelled, mortified that her mom was bringing up sex.

"It's just an added bonus. Plus, you guys seem a lot more comfortable with each other than you did with Caleb."

"Really? You got that out of little miss flustered, tonight?"

"It was cute! She was obviously very nervous about meeting me as her girlfriend's mom. It's understandable. And you guys don't even have to talk to each other; you just know what the other wants. You were never like that with Caleb, not that I saw anyways."

"No, that's just me and Spencer." She smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm happy for you, honey." Ashley stood up and kissed Hanna's head, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Thanks, mom. Okay, love you." The blonde added, staying seated at the table.

"Love you, too." With that, the redhead walked up the stairs and disappeared.

* * *

Once Ashley Marin walked upstairs, Hanna took out her phone and responded to a text from Mona about going shopping. After responding, Hanna quickly hit speed dial 1, which was Spencer.

"I'm such an idiot." The brunette groaned as she picked up the phone.

"She thought it was cute, Spence!"

"I shook your hand, Hanna. I shook your hand." She repeated slowly, enunciating heavily.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that was about." The blonde said outright, after she chuckled.

"She thinks I'm a moron, Hanna." Spencer added semi angrily.

"No, she doesn't, honey. She thinks you're a genius, and she loves you. I promise."

"I hope you're right." The brunette grumbled while Hanna smiled on the other end of the line.

"Oh, and good thing you answered that sex question, because apparently she can tell when I'm lying."

"So can I, that's why I said something before you could." Spencer laughed.

"Really? You can?" Hanna asked, not believing it for a second.

"Yeah, of course. I can prove it to you tomorrow if you want."

"Well how can you tell?"

"Your eyes give you away. There's no way that you can change that. Sorry, babe."

"Really? My eyes?"

"Yes, your beautiful eyes deceive you."

"What traitors." The blonde said, feigning anger.

"It's okay, I think it's only me and your mom who can tell."

"Yeah, it better be just you two."

"Okay, I have to get back to my homework. I'm sorry that I was so awkward tonight." She apologized again.

"No, don't worry about it, Spence. You were great, okay? Now you get your homework done so you can get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, wait!" She called out right as Hanna was about to hang up.

"Yeah, babe?"

"When do I get to hear about this list of yours?"

"I'll finish it tonight and tell you all about it tomorrow after school."

"Perfect."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde finally hung up, leaving the brunette to do her homework while she leafed through some magazines.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I suck! I'm sorry for taking so long to post chapters on all of my stories, but school is getting all of my time and energy, unfortunately. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm trying my best to update as often as I can! **

* * *

The next day at lunch, Hanna pulled out a piece of paper and cleared her throat, successfully getting everyone to stop and look at her with smirks firmly planted on their faces.

"Oh, no. Is that the infamous list?" Maya asked from next to Emily, who squeezed Maya's hand under the table.

"You know about her summer list?" Aria asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, she was texting Emily about it yesterday." Maya answered.

"Yeah, she had to ask me about things that she's always wanted to do."

"You had to ask her for help? On your list?" Aria asked, laughing.

"Do I remember every single thing that I say I want to do? No." Hanna answered, getting an eye roll from Spencer.

"And you expect us to remember everything you say?"

"It'd be nice, yeah." She answered, without even thinking about it, earning more eye rolls from everyone else.

"Moving on. So, the list?" Spencer asked as she made eye contact with the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. Volunteer with pocket dogs at the animal shelter, which you all know already. Learn a language, I'm thinking French."

"Why French?" Aria asked, interrupting.

"Why not? Plus, it sounds really sexy. Next, go hiking somewhere gorgeous." She added, as Emily snorted and Maya started giggling.

"You? Hiking?" Aria finally asked.

"I could like hiking." She retorted.

"Doubtful, but possible." Spencer added.

"Thanks for the support, guys. Now I'll definitely have to go hiking."

"I'd pay to see that." Emily joked.

"Perfect, then I can go shopping once you pay me." Hanna winked at her best friend.

"Okay, next thing on the list?" Aria asked, thoroughly enjoying Hanna's list.

"Have sex in a different country." She answered without even blinking.

"You're going to accomplish that this summer?" Aria asked the blonde skeptically.

"That's why it's on the list. I'm trying to make it happen as we speak."

"Okay, where and with who?" Emily asked as Maya smirked into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I don't know, like Africa would be cool."

"That's a continent, Han. Not a country." Spencer blurted out while shaking her head.

"Fine, just as well, I'm assuming there aren't many great places to shop there anyways. Then, I've always wanted to go to Spain. And I've got my eye on someone special to go with."

"Really? We want details!" Aria and Emily both leaned forward.

"It's a secret for now, but I think I'll be letting you all in on it in a few days."

"Why so secretive, Hanna?" Maya asked out of pure curiousness.

"Because I think we could be the real deal, and I don't want to screw it up."

"More of a real deal than Caleb?" Emily asked.

"Oh hell yes, without a doubt; I only thought that was the real deal. I'm 1000% sure that this is the real thing. You will find out soon. Moving on..." She winked at Spencer discreetly and moved onto the next item on her list.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hanna and Spencer were sitting in the café, relaxing together. They were both sitting next to each other on the couch, sitting as closely together as they could, without people getting suspicious.

"Two truths and a lie. Go." Spencer said all of the sudden, breaking Hanna out of her daydream.

"I've always wanted to learn how to ride a horse, I've always wanted a tattoo, and I've always loved old movies. Which one is the lie?" She responded quickly, without faltering.

"You've always wanted a tattoo." As soon as Spencer answered that, Hanna started to slightly pout.

"How did you guess that?"

"I told you, I know tell when you're lying. Your gorgeous eyes deceive you. So you really never want a tattoo?"

"No. Needles? No, thanks. No one is sticking a needle in my arm unless I'm unconscious and dying."

"Han." Spencer said, partly shocked that her girlfriend just said that.

"What? It's just a figure of speech." The blonde answered. "Honestly, Spence, don't worry, I'll be fine! Nothing is going to happen to me!"

"It better not." Was all Spencer said before she took a sip of her coffee, not wanting to think about Hanna getting hurt, ever.

* * *

Hanna and Spencer continued to lay back and relax on the couch in the café; slowly sipping their drink while Emily was working. They had decided to go keep her company when she was on her breaks.

"Oh, did you by any chance see my navy blue blazer at your place?" Spencer finally remembered to ask after checking everywhere she could possibly think of.

"I may or may not have stolen it from your bag the other night." The blonde answered, not looking guilty at all.

"And why would that be, Miss Marin?" Spencer smirked before she looked at her girlfriend again.

"Because it smells like you and I thought that maybe I'd pair it with a cute dress or something next week. Or on Friday. Are you going to make me give it back to you?"

"No, I think that's adorable that you want to wear something of mine, but all you have to do is ask. You can have whatever you want from my closet." The brunette smiled happily and leaned over, their shoulders bumping slightly.

"Really?" Hanna eyed her girlfriend suspiciously.

"Ask and ye shall receive." She answered before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks, babe." Hanna set her hand down in between them, on the couch, smiling when Spencer placed her hand into Hanna's upturned palm.

"Anytime."

"Oh, you're such a softy now, I love it. And one more thing, don't say 'ye' ever again. I'm dating a 17 year old, not someone from the 1700s."

"Got it, no more 'ye.'" She smiled, squeezing Hanna's hand before releasing it quickly as she spied Emily walking over.

* * *

Once Friday rolled around, Spencer was walking around on edge, practically sweating bullets.

"Spence, you okay?" Her much shorter best friend asked her as the she walked over to Aria's locker.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just not feeling too great."

"I'm sorry, Spence. You know, we can cancel our dinner and sleepover tonight."

"No, no that's fine. We'll have a good time." She answered as Aria turned to her locker. "I hope." The taller brunette muttered under her breath.

"Spence, you okay? You look really pale." Her favorite blonde asked as she looked at her with concerned eyes.

Spencer's face relaxed a little and her eyes shone happily as she took in the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Like a minute ago, you were just staring into space. Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, definitely. Just on edge a little today, you know."

"Don't be, it's going to fine. You'll have a good day today." Hanna answered as she squeezed Spencer's arm, ignoring the weird look she got from Aria.

Spencer was about to respond when the bell rang, signaling that class was going to start in 10 minutes.

"Well, I'm going to class. See you both later."

"That was really weird, right? It wasn't just me, was it? I don't know if I've ever seen her look so nervous."

"Yeah, it was strange. But it's Spencer, who knows what's going on."

"Very true. Alright, I'm heading to class. See you later, Han."

* * *

_Babe, _

_Everything will be fine tonight, stop worrying. And even if it's not, we still have each other, okay? _

_I love you, _

_H_

Spencer smiled brightly when she read that text from her girlfriend, and she was about to respond when her teacher started talking, signaling the beginning of class time.

Hours later, Hanna and Spencer were sprawled out on the Hastings's couch in the living room, waiting for the other girls to come.

"Hello?" They heard Emily's voice floating through the house from the front door.

"In the living room." Spencer shouted back. "Let's get this show on the road." She grumbled as Hanna quickly jumped up and pecked her on the lips.

"It'll be fine. I love you." She told Spencer, her blue eyes shining with sincerity.

Spencer was just about to say it back when Emily and Aria both walked back to see them.

"Hey, guys! I ordered the pizzas a while ago, they should be here in 15 minutes." Spencer stated, checking her watch to make sure that was correct.

"Sounds good. And I brought some movies to choose from!" Aria said excitedly, taking at least 7 movies out of her bag.

"Where's Maya, Em?" Hanna asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed at home. She wanted me to tell everyone that she says hi, though." Emily answered, smiling brightly at the thought of her girlfriend.

"That's too bad. I hope she feels better soon!" Aria spoke genuinely, getting a big smile out of Emily.

"Me too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the 4 girls were sitting at Spencer's kitchen table, eating their pizza and chatting when all 4 of their phones went off.

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna all but shouted as she reached for her phone.

The 4 girls opened their text messages and Aria and Emily both looked perplexed when they saw the message from A.

_Sorry, I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I think there's something that Spencer needs to tell you. Congratulate the happy couple for me! _

_-A _

As they opened the attachment, they noticed that it was a picture of Spencer kissing a blonde girl in her car, but all Aria and Emily could see was the back of the girl's head.

Meanwhile, Hanna and Spencer were reading the message sent to their phones.

_Oops, guess you didn't tell them fast enough, so I had to. Good luck getting out of this bear trap! _

_-A_

Hanna and Spencer stared at each other in shock while Aria and Emily looked at each other, both deeply confused.

"What a bitch." Hanna growled as Spencer nodded her head.

"Well, this is obviously photo shopped somehow, right?" Aria asked as she looked back and forth between all of the girls, then finally settled on Spencer, waiting for an answer. "Right, Spence?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter for you guys! 2 chapters in 2 days! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I was on a roll, so I kept writing, but I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Soon, I hope! Enjoy! **

_As they opened the attachment, they noticed that it was a picture of Spencer kissing a blonde girl in her car, but all Aria and Emily could see was the back of the girl's head._

_Meanwhile, Hanna and Spencer were reading the message sent to their phones._

_**Oops, guess you didn't tell them fast enough, so I had to. Good luck getting out of this bear trap!**_

_**-A**_

_Hanna and Spencer stared at each other in shock while Aria and Emily looked at each other, both deeply confused._

_"What a bitch." Hanna growled as Spencer nodded her head._

_"Well, this is obviously photo shopped somehow, right?" Aria asked as she looked back and forth between all of the girls, then finally settled on Spencer, waiting for an answer. "Right, Spence?"_

* * *

"Spence, are you into girls?" Aria asked quietly as she looked up to meet Spencer's eyes.

"What does that text say?" She asked, glancing back and forth between Aria and Emily.

"Well, there's a picture of you kissing a girl in your car. You know that we'll support you no matter what, right?" Aria squeezed Spencer's arm, trying to comfort her.

"It's not just any girl, it's Hanna." The brunette finally said as Hanna leaned against her slightly, wanting some sort of physical contact.

"What? How did that even happen? You guys are nothing alike." Emily wondered out loud, still a look of confusion spread on her face.

"That's why we are such a good couple, because we are polar opposites. We definitely won't be arguing about who is smarter or more competitive." Hanna joked as Spencer squeezed her hand.

* * *

_Hanna followed Spencer into her living room, flipping through her case of DVDs. _

"_So where are the other girls?" The blonde asked her friend. _

"_With Maya and Fitz, as usual." Spencer chuckled, "It's just the two of us tonight." _

"_Fine with me. Hearing all about Maya and Fitz pretty much 24/7 gets old really fast." _

"_It's cute!" The brunette said as Hanna half glared at her. "And also super annoying, but I'm trying to be not annoyed with it." _

"_I already tried that and failed miserably." Hanna added as she shoved the movie into the DVD player. _

"_So what are we watching tonight?" _

"_What kind of question is that? I think you know." _

"_The Notebook again?" _

"_Of course. Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling? You can't go wrong with those two." The blonde answered as she snuggled into the couch, waiting for Spencer to sit down and join her. _

* * *

_Halfway through the movie, Spencer and Hanna were both sitting there in tears as they watched Allie, being forced by her parents, to leave Noah behind. _

"_Okay, I need to pause this." Spencer said, tired of crying. "Want some popcorn?" _

"_Yes, I thought you'd never ask." The blonde jumped up quickly, wiping the tears from her face as she followed Spencer into the kitchen. _

"_I have to say though, I love that I get to see the tough Spencer Hastings cry during movies." Hanna joked as Spencer was rifling through the pantry. _

"_Yeah, yeah. The Notebook always gets me, and so does Titanic. I can't help it though." _

"_Hey, I think it's cute that you bawl like a baby during certain movies." _

"_I do not bawl like a baby." She insisted as the blonde rolled her eyes. _

"_Whatever you say, Spence." _

"_Do you ever regret breaking up with Caleb?" Spencer suddenly asked. _

"_No, I mean he was great. And we worked well with each other, but there's someone who I like way more, and that's not fair to Caleb." The blonde finally admitted out loud. _

"_Well you should really tell this guy soon." Spencer suggested as she put the popcorn in the microwave. _

"_You think so?" The blonde asked, needing reassurance that she was about to do the right thing._

"_Definitely. Hanna, anyone would be lucky to have you. And life is way too short, I think that's what we've learned the most since this whole Ali thing." _

_After their short talk, they made their way back to the movie, sitting right next to each other with the bowl of popcorn separating them. Multiple times their hands would grab the others while they were reaching for popcorn and they would both chuckle quietly before they reached for the popcorn again. _

_They were both tearing up again once Allie and Noah were kissing in the rain and Hanna couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned over and before she knew it, she had her lips firmly against Spencer's._

_The blonde was about to have a panic attack, but she quickly relaxed once she felt Spencer eagerly kiss her back. They broke the kiss about a minute later to catch their breath. _

"_What was that for?" Spencer whispered after she licked her lips. _

"_Like you said, life is too short." The blonde answered before Spencer brought her into another kiss. _

* * *

"And that is how we got together." Hanna said happily as she looked across the table at Emily who was smiling.

"Are you kidding me? You're dating Hanna?" Aria asked with a slightly venomous tone that Spencer caught onto right away.

"You just said it was fine and that you would support me, what the hell happened?" She shot back quickly.

"You decided to screw our best friend!"

"So what? We love each other, what's it to you?"

"Once Ali died, we all split apart, and we're all finally best friends again. I don't want to lose this again, I can't." Aria fought back as Emily and Hanna just stood there, watching.

"Who says you will?"

"Well, what happens when you two break up?"

"When? When we break up?" Hanna asked incredulously, not wanting to just sit back and watch Spencer and Aria yell at each other.

"Yeah, when Spencer doesn't have any time for you because of her extra curricular activities, or you drive her crazy because all you want to do is shop or when you can't keep up an intelligent conversation with her." Aria fired back, not even hearing Spencer gasp once she said that.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. She is one of the smartest people that I know." Spencer huffed and shook her head angrily. "I knew they were going to say this. You just found out that we are together and you already have us breaking up. This is ridiculous."

"You better watch yourself Aria, because you are crossing the line right now.

And for the record, you're screwing our teacher, Aria. Our teacher. Last time I checked, that was a crime. This isn't. So back off and figure out where your loyalty lies, because I have supported you and Fitz since day 1. Because I know how much you love him, and you're not even going to return the favor? That's low."

"Guys-" Emily tried again to get everyone to listen to her, but failed again.

"Hanna-" Aria started out, already seeming guilty for what she had been saying.

"Don't. You know that when you are in a relationship, you make time to be together and Spencer and I have been just fine for 4 months now. We aren't going to be breaking up any time soon, in case you were wondering." Hanna hopped out of her chair and made her way to the staircase and looked back at Spencer who was still standing by the table, fuming.

"I'll be up in a minute, Han." Spencer said as she watched Hanna storm up the stairs and then turned back to Aria.

"Look, we thought about the consequences before we entered this relationship and the pros outweighed the cons. We love each other, okay? And if you can't accept that, then you can get the hell out of my house." And with that, Spencer walked to her staircase after she gave them both a hard glare.

Spencer stormed upstairs and made her way through her bedroom door, which Hanna had left open for her. She quickly slammed the door shut and then froze in place once she saw her beautiful and incredibly strong girlfriend crying on her bed.

"Hey, honey. It'll be fine, okay? I promise." Spencer whispered into her girlfriend's ear after she took the crying blonde in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"I really overreacted didn't I?" Aria asked her best friend, already knowing the answer.

"You should know the best out of all of us that you can't help who you fall for. I mean, look at you and Fitz."

"I know, and it was bad of me to get so mad, I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Well, I think they got more hurt by you not approving of their relationship." Emily said softly as she squeezed Aria's arm and then walked upstairs to talk to Hanna and Spencer.

* * *

Emily could hear faint sobs coming from inside Spencer's room and it broke her heart to know that her best friend was crying because of something that their other best friend had done.

Emily knocked softly and poked her head in, noticing Hanna crying in Spencer's arms while Spencer rubbed her back and whispered something in her ear.

"Hey, I just came in to say that I'm happy for you two." Emily said as she stood awkwardly far away from them.

"What? You are?" Hanna asked confusedly as she pulled her head back from the crook of Spencer's neck and looked at Emily with her now red and puffy eyes.

"Of course I am, Han. You are two of my best friends; I want you both to be happy. And I know that you guys are when you're with each other. I just wanted to let you cool off after your argument with Aria. I have to get back to Maya, but I promise you both, I'm on your side and I'm rooting for this relationship." Emily reiterated as she walked over and pulled Hanna and Spencer into a three-way hug.

They all pulled back when they heard another knock at the door and watched Aria walk in, looking ashamed with herself.

"I'll talk to you all later. Be nice." She added to everyone as she exited Spencer's room.

* * *

"You guys, I'm so sorry for everything I said. I honestly don't know why I said any of that. I didn't mean it; I guess I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. I was a little worried about you two breaking up, but I can see that you both really love each other, so I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"You're right, Aria. You don't have anything to worry about, but you still jumped to conclusions and offended both of us." Spencer said angrily, not ready to forgive that easily as Hanna wiped the tears off her face.

"You're right. And I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked hopefully, but Spencer was fuming with anger, though Hanna seemed semi excited.

"Go shopping with me tomorrow?" Hanna asked excitedly, her eyes now shining.

"Done deal! Call me when you want to go and I'll come pick you up."

"Perfect. Probably around 10:30 or 11?"

"I'll go whenever, it's up to you! Well I guess I should go. I'm really sorry again. I am actually really happy for you, you guys are a good couple." Aria responded, trying desperately to get back onto Spencer's good side, since it seemed like she already got back onto Hanna's good side.

"See you later." Spencer said harshly, so Aria decided to just leave then and not get into another fight with her friend.

* * *

"See, I told you everything would be fine, Spence." Hanna said as she curled up against Spencer, who was now lying down on her bed.

"In what universe was that fine?"

"In the universe where the two of us didn't get into a fight, our friends know and have accepted it, my mom knows, and we love each other like crazy." She answered, before she started to kiss Spencer's neck.

"Uh, fine. I guess you're right. It could have gone better, but it also could have gone worse." She admitted.

"That is what I'm saying. Now are you going to keep pouting or kiss me?" The blonde huffed dramatically before she broke out into a smile and winked at her girlfriend.

"I love you, Hanna."

"I love you too, Spence."

Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her closer to her body before she brought her into a sweet and slow kiss.

Once they broke the kiss a few minutes later Hanna rested her head over Spencer's heart and closed her eyes and listened to her girlfriend's heart beat while Spencer lay there and softly rubbed Hanna's back. Both of the girls fell asleep while holding each other, and Veronica Hastings came in to check on them once she got home from work.

She smiled when she saw them curled up with each other and threw a blanket over the two of them before she turned out the lights and closed the door. Truth was, Ashley Marin had called and told her about the message that she had gotten from A, so she knew all about her daughter and her girlfriend. She was happy that Spencer had found someone that she really loved, and was just waiting for Spencer to tell her on her own time.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Spencer wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her closer to her body before she brought her into a sweet and slow kiss._

_Once they broke the kiss a few minutes later Hanna rested her head over Spencer's heart and closed her eyes and listened to her girlfriend's heart beat while Spencer lay there and softly rubbed Hanna's back. Both of the girls fell asleep while holding each other, and Veronica Hastings came in to check on them once she got home from work._

_She smiled when she saw them curled up with each other and threw a blanket over the two of them before she turned out the lights and closed the door. Truth was, Ashley Marin had called and told her about the message that she had gotten from A, so she knew all about her daughter and her girlfriend. She was happy that Spencer had found someone that she really loved, and was just waiting for Spencer to tell her on her own time._

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update my stories! School is kicking my butt…still. **

* * *

The next day, Hanna and Spencer walked over to their lunch table and sat down in their usual seats, Hanna next to Aria, and Spencer next to Emily. An awkward and tense minute passed before Emily finally spoke up.

"So, is everything alright with you three?"

"It will be." Spencer added quietly, still not ready to forgive and forget just yet.

"Look, Spencer, I really am sorry, I honestly don't know what came over me." Aria said sincerely, her eyes not leaving Spencer's the whole time she spoke.

"I know, but I'm not about to get over it in a night." She threw back, breaking eye contact as soon as she was done with her sentence, signaling the end of their conversation.

Thankfully, Maya walked up at the perfect time and kissed Emily on the lips before sitting down next to her.

"So Em told me what happened last night, the four of us should really go on a double date or something." Maya suggested as Emily smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great! Want to sometime this weekend?" Hanna responded quickly after glancing at Spencer and getting a smile out of her.

"That would be perfect. How about Saturday night?" Emily countered.

"It's a date." Hanna agreed quickly, running her leg up Spencer's and getting a big smile out of the brunette.

* * *

After getting through another A-less week at Rosewood High, Hanna and Spencer decided to have a low key Friday night. With Ashley Marin.

Ashley had asked her daughter to spend a little more time with her, or to at least bring Spencer over so she could hang out with the two of them. So Hanna had decided that they could do dinner and a movie on Friday night.

So around 7, Spencer showed up to the Marin's house with two bags of Chinese food and a movie that she picked out.

Spencer popped in the movie as the three of them starting putting food on their plates. Once they were all settled on the couch, Hanna finally looked at the TV screen.

"No. I am not watching this. No way, Spencer." She argued, getting a laugh out of both Spencer and Ashley.

"Come on, Han, it's supposedly a really good movie."

"Yeah, a really good scary movie. You know I can't handle scary movies. I told you that I never want to see the Roommate." She said sternly, not budging on the topic of the movie.

Ashley decided to stay out of their disagreement and just watch, which she was thoroughly enjoying. She knew that Spencer was whipped, but it looked like Hanna was also whipped, Ashley knew it to be true as soon as she saw Spencer pull out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, you suck. Fine, hit play and you can thank me later for sitting through this."

"Thank you, Han. And besides, it's not even supposed to be that scary."

"It better not be, but I'm watching this with you because I love you and want to spend time with you. So if we have to do that while I'm shrieking at a movie, then fine."

Ashley was chuckling quietly, trying not to be heard by the girls, as she watched her normally intensely stubborn daughter give in.

* * *

45 minutes into the movie, they had demolished all of the food there, and Hanna found that it actually wasn't too scary of a movie.

Once she took another sip of her water, she leaned back into the couch and then lay down with her head in Spencer's lap and her feet in her mom's.

Hanna and Ashley both smiled at Hanna's actions, loving the fact that she had her moments where she was fine with lots of physical contact. Spencer almost immediately had her hands wrapped in Hanna's hair, massaging her scalp and playing with her hair.

Hanna sighed contently and relaxed even more once she felt Spencer's hands tangle in her hair. The blonde turned her head slightly to leave a firm kiss on Spencer's thigh, just above the brunette's knee.

Hanna stayed like that until they got closer to the end of the movie and the scary factor started rising quickly.

Once a particularly scary scene happened, Hanna shrieked loudly and quickly flipped herself over so her head was turned into her girlfriend's stomach. Spencer was so concentrated on the movie that she didn't say anything to the blonde, but she did start rubbing Hanna's back, trying to get her to relax, all while Ashley looked on and smiled.

Ashley Marin was glad that she finally had an opportunity to watch her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend interact comfortably and she loved seeing just how comfortable they were together.

* * *

Once the movie was over, Ashley excused herself and went upstairs to go to bed while Hanna and Spencer decided to watch a few reruns of Friends, in order for Hanna to calm down and relax a little.

"I'm sorry you didn't really like the movie." Spencer looked at Hanna apologetically.

"It's not that, I was just caught off guard for those scarier scenes, but that's okay. Plus, you did say that you would thank me later." Hanna whispered into Spencer's ear, leaving a few kisses on her neck along the way.

"Hanna." Spencer moaned, "We cannot do this right now, your mom is upstairs."

"So what? We can be quiet."

"Please, Hanna. Have you met you?" Spencer chuckled, as Hanna looked offended.

"What is that supposed to mean, Miss Hastings?"

"It means that you are loud when you want something and even louder when you get what you want. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it." Spencer added, bringing Hanna in for a searing kiss, "I just don't think your mom will love it."

"I guess." Hanna started pouting once Spencer pulled back from her.

"How about you come over before we go on the double date with Emily and Maya tomorrow. We will have Casa Hastings to ourselves, and I can pay off what I owe."

"That sounds amazing."

"Good. Now, I need to go and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, okay? I love you." Spencer stood up, pulling Hanna with her.

"I love you, too. Text me when you get home." The blonde leaned in for a slow kiss before Spencer left.

"Will do. Bye, babe." Spencer finally opened the front door and jogged out to her car since it was dark and cold.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and sorry again for taking so long! I hope you liked this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading the last chapter and I hope you all like this one! **

"I'm so glad that we could do this." Maya said once the four of them all got settled in Gambini's, an excellent Italian Restaurant in Philly.

"Me too, thanks for suggesting it!" Hanna said sincerely, glad that she and Spencer were finally out to their friends.

"So what's your guys' story together?" Maya asked.

Since she already knew everything that Emily told her, they decided to start telling their story with the second time they kissed.

* * *

_Hanna and Spencer continued to make out with each other until they went to bed, but once they woke up, it was awkward because neither knew what the other wanted to do. Spencer thought that it might have just been a heat of the moment thing, but she wasn't really sure. _

_After having a substantially awkward pancake breakfast, which Spencer made for them, Hanna got up to leave. _

_Spencer walked her to the door and they awkwardly hung around before the blonde quickly kissed Spencer on the cheek and bolted out the door. _

_The next week of school was semi awkward, but they were starting to get back to normal by Friday. The four had made plans to have a sleepover at Spencer's that night, but it ended with Hanna and Spencer alone at her house since both Aria and Emily had to bail at the last minute, once Hanna was already at Spencer's. _

_So Hanna and Spencer, in an effort to move past everything, ate pizza and started watching Miss Congeniality, but by the end of the movie, they were tangled up with each other, kissing passionately. _

"_Apparently we need to stop watching movies together." Spencer joked once they broke apart to catch their breath. _

"_I guess so, but I happen to like how our movies end." Hanna whispered as her lips ghosted across Spencer's. _

"_Me too." She added before she grabbed the back of Hanna's neck and pushed their lips together roughly, pushing Hanna back on the couch so she could lay on top of her. _

* * *

_The next night, they decided to hang out again, but after their marathon make out session the night before, they decided that it wasn't a good idea for them to start anything because it would be too complicated. _

_However, the next night ended in the same way that the night before had; Hanna and Spencer lying with each other on the couch, making out. _

"_This really needs to stop, Hanna." Spencer said adamantly after their third make out session._

"_I thought so too at first, but now I'm not so sure." _

"_Hanna, I love you, but us being together would cause a ton of drama with the four of us." _

"_But what if it doesn't! It might not, Spence. Aren't we at least worth a try? I mean, there's a reason why we keep falling together." _

"_You know I would love that, but I just feel like it's going to explode in our faces." Spencer said one more time. _

"_Spence-" Hanna started, intent on talking Spencer out of ending their fling. _

"_What about a pro-con list? Yes. That's it, a pro-con list. Just let me get my computer." Spencer finally thought as she looked around the living room for her computer. _

"_Well, what if we keep it a secret for now? No one needs to know except for the two of us." _

"_I think that might work for a little while. And who am I kidding, there will be a ton of pros and only one con." Spencer stood there pondering it for about 30 seconds before she sighed. "Alright, I'm in." The brunette then said with a huge smile on her face. _

_Hanna smiled brightly before leaning forward to kiss Spencer on the lips, and then she pulled the brunette into a hug. _

* * *

"And 4 months later, here we are." Hanna smiled happily at Spencer as she squeezed her thigh under the table.

"Wow." Maya said, "I definitely didn't get a gay vibe from either of you." All of the girls laughed heavily as soon as Maya said that.

"Well we didn't get the 'I'm into you' vibe from each other, so that's why it took us so long to get together." Spencer answered as Hanna nodded.

"Well I'm glad you two finally did, it's always amazing to be with the person you want to be with." Emily spoke up for the first time in a few minutes, earning a bright smile from Maya.

"Definitely. When you love someone, it's the best feeling to be with them. And out to everyone else, so you can be with them in public." Spencer added, pulling Hanna's hand up to her lips and kissing it lightly.

"Aww, you guys are in love?" Maya asked as Hanna started blushing before she looked at Spencer who nodded and smiled back at her.

"We are." Hanna admitted shyly, looking at Spencer the whole time.

"You guys!" Emily whined, so happy for two of her best friends. "You should've told us way earlier!"

* * *

_Early one Sunday morning, almost a month since they had started dating officially, the blonde and brunette were bundled up and sitting outside under the tree near the edge of the Hastings's property in order to watch the sun rise. _

_Hanna was in between Spencer's legs, leaning back onto her girlfriend's chest, with Spencer's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. _

_They had made love for the first time the night before, after a romantic dinner that Spencer had made for Hanna, and they had continued making love all night long, with naps spread out here and there. _

_Spencer had woken up to go get some water when she glanced at the clock and noticed that the sun was supposed to rise in about 15 minutes, so she started the coffee and then skipped upstairs to wake up Hanna. _

"_Mmm, Spence, 5 more minutes please." Hanna slurred sleepily as she threw her arm over her eyes. _

"_Babe, get up, it'll be worth it." Spencer promised as she left soft kisses up Hanna's neck. _

"_Well you're not naked anymore. That's a disappointment." The blonde said as she looked at her girlfriend through one open eye. _

_Spencer had thrown on a long shirt that she had in one of her drawers when she went downstairs, in case Melissa was in the main house at 5:15am for some odd reason. _

"_Come watch the sun rise with me, and then I'll put you back to bed." Spencer offered with a shy smile on her face. _

"_Uh you're adorable. Fine, let me get all bundled up and then we can go." The blonde said as she slowly sat up and opened her other eye, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes, thankful that Spencer hadn't turned on the lights in order to wake her up. _

_As they were waiting for the sun to rise, Hanna sighed happily as Spencer pulled her in closer and kissed the back of her head. _

"_I love you, Hanna." Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear. "And not like a best friend 'I love you,' but an 'I am so in love with you, Hanna Marin'." _

_Hanna's breath hitched as soon as she heard those words come out of Spencer's mouth. She slowly sat up and turned around so she was facing her girlfriend. _

"_I love you too, Spencer." The blonde whispered back, with tears starting to form in her eyes. _

_The blonde cupped Spencer's cheek with her hand and slowly leaned forward, kissing her lightly at first and then more passionately. _

"_Say it again." Hanna asked once they had broken apart to take a breath. _

"_I am so incredibly in love with you, Hanna." Spencer spoke sincerely as she looked directly into Hanna's eyes, conveying all her love for her. _

_After another minute of kissing and a few more 'I love you' s, Hanna turned back around so her back was leaning against Spencer's chest and they watched the sun rise, both completely happy and content with their relationship. _

* * *

"So Spence, how's school going? You already getting interest letters from schools?" Emily asked, finally bringing the conversation off of Hanna and Spencer's love life.

"School is good, I actually just finalized the date for an early admissions interview with UPenn for two weekends from now."

"What, Spence? That's incredible!" Hanna all but squealed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just found out this morning, Han. I was going to tell you, but I got distracted." She said, suddenly finding her fork very interesting, and avoiding eye contact with Emily and Maya.

"Oh yeah, you two definitely had sex like all day today, didn't you?" Maya asked, as Emily hit her arm.

"Pretend that my girlfriend did not just ask you that." Emily begged as she looked at both Spencer and Hanna.

"Oh it doesn't matter, we did have some very hot hot sex this morning. And this afternoon." Hanna admitted as Maya's smirk grew bigger.

"Hanna!" Spencer shrieked as Maya laughed.

"Get it, Spence! It's nothing to be ashamed about." Maya assured as Emily started to get uncomfortable with all the sex talk.

"Okay, ladies, new topic. I'm begging you."

"How's swimming, Em?" Spencer asked quickly, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction.

"It's good, thanks. We're going to have double practices all of this upcoming week in order to get prepared for the actual season to start."

"Yeah, it sucks." Maya said as Emily chuckled.

"You're just bummed because you won't be seeing as much of me this week."

"That's exactly right."

* * *

The girls had just ordered when Spencer decided that she was going to go to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hands." Spencer said politely as she stood up from the table.

"Oh, I'll go with you, Spencer." Maya added as she stood up and smiled at the brunette, who smiled back.

Hanna smiled at the two of them and then turned back to Emily, ready to get started with the girl talk.

"So things look like they're going well with Maya." Hanna laughed slightly once she saw the biggest smile break out onto Emily's face.

"She's amazing. I just love her more and more every day, every second I'm with her."

"I'm so happy for you, Em. I'm glad that you guys are tight."

"Thanks, Han. And you and Spence seem great. It's nice to see the two of you together."

* * *

"So what do you think they're talking about out there?" Maya wondered aloud as she and Spencer both washed their hands.

"Oh, us. For sure." Spencer answered, getting a nervous chuckle out of Maya.

"We definitely got lucky with the two of them, didn't we?"

"Did we ever. I feel like the luckiest person alive." Spencer gushed.

"I'd say so, Spence! I've never seen you smile that big before." Maya smiled happily, glad that Hanna and Spencer were getting their happily ever after.

"Well we should get back out to our girls then." Spencer decided, opening the door and letting Maya leave first.

Hanna and Emily stopped their gossip when they noticed that their girlfriends were walking back over to them. Spencer and Maya sat back down next to their significant others with huge smiles on their faces, which were mirrored by both Emily and Hanna.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! **


	11. Chapter 11

_"Well we should get back out to our girls then." Spencer decided, opening the door and letting Maya leave first._

_Hanna and Emily stopped their gossip when they noticed that their girlfriends were walking back over to them. Spencer and Maya sat back down next to their significant others with huge smiles on their faces, which were mirrored by both Emily and Han_

**I'm so so so sorry for taking so long to update, but school is kicking my butt. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"We should really do that again." Hanna said while she stripped off her dress and let it fall to her feet.

"Definitely. I like being a couple around other people." Spencer agreed, coming up behind the blonde and pulling her in, kissing her neck once Hanna had relaxed into her arms.

"Agreed." The blonde turned around in Spencer's arms and looked into her eyes before leaning forward for a kiss.

"Where does your mom think you are?" Spencer pulled back from their kiss in order to ask her question.

"No parent talk tonight." Hanna quickly took charge and leaned forward to kiss Spencer harder, smiling when the brunette kissed back happily, pushing them both towards her bed.

* * *

Spencer smiled as she stretched and opened her eyes to look out the window at the nice sunny morning. She quickly threw her arm behind her and frowned when she didn't feel Hanna's body. The brunette rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, noticing that it was 9:04am, and normally Hanna always slept longer than she did.

The brunette was just about to get up and out of bed when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later she was met with the sight of her girlfriend wearing one of Spencer's sweaters over her underwear, holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, I thought you left." She said as she sat up against the headboard.

"Nope, I went to go make some coffee. I wouldn't leave without saying bye. And I made the coffee to your specifications: completely ridiculous and undrinkable." She smirked as she winked at the brunette.

"Oh, you're so funny. Did you make a different batch for yourself?" She asked, grabbing the coffee and a kiss from Hanna.

"I added a ton of creamer and hoped for the best. I'd rather not have my stomach lining have holes burned into it." She joked, carefully crawling back into bed with her coffee mug, sitting right next to Spencer with her hand resting on one of Spencer's bare thighs.

"This is nice. I like waking up and just laying here with you."

"Me too, Spence. Me too." The blonde sighed happily, turning her head to kiss Spencer's cheek, smiling happily when Spencer shot her a completely content smile.

An hour later, Veronica Hastings arrived back at home from her weekend in Philly. She walked upstairs to check on Spencer and was happy to see that a certain blonde and brunette were curled up under the covers, with two coffee mugs sitting on the bedside table.

* * *

After they woke up from their nap, Hanna decided that it was time for her to head back from 'Aria's House,' which was where her mom thought she was staying. After kissing her goodbye in her room, Spencer walked downstairs and saw her out, surprised that her mom was so early.

"Hey mom, how was Philly?" She asked, walking over to the coffee machine to fill up her mug.

"It was good, work as usual. How was your weekend, Spence?"

"Oh it was good, just hung out and worked on some homework."

"That's good. I'm glad that you and Hanna are getting closer, she's feisty, I always appreciate that from someone." Veronica said, getting an eyebrow raise from her daughter.

"Actually, about that…" Spencer trailed off, nervous about coming out to her mom.

"You two have been dating for a while?" She finished as she looked up from her files.

Spencer stood there speechless, just staring at her mom, who had a small smirk on her face.

"How did you know?"

"Honey, I do pay attention to your life, no matter what you think. I've noticed changes with the both of you and I've walked in on you two all cuddled up a few times. And Ashley called me after you two came out to her."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yes. I'm happy for you, Spencer. I truly am. It's nice that you found someone who makes you happy, you deserve that much after everything that's happened."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just nervous about what you'd think or say."

"I'm always on your side, Spencer, remember that."

"Thanks, mom." The brunette said quietly, walking forward to wrap her arms around her mom.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Spence."

"I'll miss you too, Hanna, but I'll only be gone for the weekend." The brunette assured her girlfriend as she kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" The blonde pouted.

"Considering I want to get into college, yes, I have to go. I will see you soon though, I promise." Spencer and Hanna embraced one last time before Spencer hopped into her car and took off for UPenn's campus.

* * *

It was the next afternoon when Hanna was laying on her couch, being incredibly bored without Spencer there. The blonde was just about to start watching another episode on instant Netflix when she heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Oh, so you are alive!" Aria said as soon as Hanna opened the door.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The blonde asked, walking back to the couch with the girls behind her.

"Well you haven't responded to our calls or texts all morning. We were worried." Emily finally added.

"Oh, I left my phone upstairs, sorry."

"What were you doing?" Aria asks, noticing the closed curtains and the paused TV.

"I just started watching the Vampire Diaries and I'm quickly becoming obsessed." The blonde said as Aria and Emily rolled their eyes.

"Is that what is going to happen whenever you aren't with Spencer? You turn into a wallowing hermit?" Aria asked as Hanna looked semi-ashamed with herself.

"I don't know. It's just weird not having her here, we've been practically inseparable since we started dating."

"Ok, well do you want company or would you rather be alone? Aria asked, knowing Hanna would tell them the truth.

"You guys should go hang out with your people. I bet Maya and Fitz would love to see you today. It's a Saturday, go paint the town red or whatever! I'll just go grab my phone and you can text me whenever you want, okay?"

"Ok, are you sure though?" Emily asked, wanting to be completely sure that Hanna was okay.

"Yeah, I've got a pint of chunky monkey with my name on it and ton more Stefan and Damon to fawn over."

"Okay, well text us if you need anything, and I mean anything. Got it?" Emily asked.

"Got it. Oh, and Em. Why didn't you tell us that Maya is an actress on the side?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just started watching this episode and she looks exactly like Emily Bennett, an old witch. You have to check this out." The blonde insisted, rewinding through a few episodes before she paused it on Maya's lookalike.

"Wooooah. That is weird. The resemblance is uncanny." Emily and Aria both said as soon as they saw what Hanna was talking about.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The blonde agreed.

"I'll show this to Maya when I see her in a few minutes." Emily said as she took a picture of the TV screen.

"Alright, I guess we'll take off then, you sure you're okay?" Aria asked again.

"You guys, I promise I'm fine. I'm just having some nice alone time with the Salvatore brothers."

"You know, for someone who is dating a girl, you're surprisingly chatty about the guys on the show." Aria chipped in as Emily smirked.

"Well, Elena is beautiful, but she's no Spencer." Hanna said as Aria and Emily both nodded with smiles on their faces.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two girls left and Hanna ran upstairs to grab her phone, then grabbed water and ice cream from the kitchen before she sat back down on the couch.

She looked through the messages that Emily and Aria had sent her before she got to one from Spencer, who had apparently texted her while she was grabbing a quick lunch before going back to her school tour.

Hanna quickly texted Spencer back and then set her phone down and hit play, continuing on with her Vampire Diaries marathon.

Her phone vibrated a few minutes later, so she picked it up and unlocked it, figuring it was Spencer.

_Wow, Han. You've reached a new level of pathetic, even for you. What would your overachiever girlfriend say?_

_Ta-ta for now, _

_-A_

"Bitch." Hanna muttered under her breath, dropping the phone onto the couch and looking up to watch the show again.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, the blonde woke up to sun streaming through the windows and someone lightly kissing her neck.

"Spence! You're back?" She mumbled sleepily as she rolled over.

"Eh, there was nothing else for me to do there, so I hit the road." She shrugged as she gave her quick explanation.

"Well I'm glad you're here! Come here!" She said, already pulling the brunette on top of herself.

"Did you have a good Saturday?" Spencer asked, still leaving light kisses up Hanna's neck.

"I guess, I missed you though; how was your interview?"

"The interview and the tour went really well, I think the school would be a great fit for me."

"Of course it would be. You are Spencer Hastings after all." The blonde retorted, leaning forward to connect their lips.

"No, we can't get too into this, your mom is awake and downstairs." Spencer said, pulling back once Hanna tried to deepen the kiss.

"So? We can be quiet."

"Hanna-this is you and me we're talking about." She added with a smirk.

"I guess you're right. There's nothing quiet about it since you know exactly what drives me crazy."

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast with your mom?"

"Yeah, I guess. One more kiss though?" She asked, batting her eyelashes adorably until Spencer leaned forward and gently kissed her once again.

* * *

"So Spencer, how was your interview yesterday?" Ashley Marin asked as the brunette walked down the stairs, followed closely by Hanna.

"It went really well actually, thanks."

"I'm glad, you definitely deserve it! I've seen how hard you work for everything."

"Geez Mom, just ask Veronica if she wants to switch kids already." Hanna said dryly as she filled up her coffee cup, oblivious to Spencer and Ashley rolling their eyes and smiling.

"How was your weekend, Mrs. Marin?" Spencer asked politely as she sat down at the table.

"It's Ashley, Spencer. You know that." The redhead said warmly. "And my weekend was good, I spent the day with Pastor Ted yesterday while Hanna laid around the house sulking."

"Mom!" The blonde yelled as Spencer stifled a laugh.

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah, but you don't need to go broadcasting it! This isn't the weekly forecast at the Marin's house, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Hanna." Ashley smirked as she took a sip of her coffee, winking at Spencer.

* * *

After spending the morning laughing together, Spencer went back to her house to finish her homework and visit with her parents about her trip.

Earlier the next morning, Aria, Hanna, and Emily were standing around Emily's locker talking after first period.

"Have you guys seen Spencer this morning?" The blonde asked as the other two looked somewhat confused.

"I thought you two normally drove to school together?" Aria asked as she took a book out of her locker.

"We normally do, but she was being super weird last night when I texted her about driving."

"I'm sure she was just distracted by all of her homework." Emily suggested, trying to ease Hanna's mind.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh, there she is." Aria nodded across the hallway where Spencer was talking to the head of the debate team, Andrew.

All three girls stood still and confused as Spencer glanced at them and continued to walk with Andrew, not even offering a smile.

* * *

Things were equally as weird at lunch as they were earlier in the day. Spencer saw all of the girls and then kept walking out of the cafeteria doors, barely acknowledging them.

"What is her deal today?" Aria asked as Hanna looked down at her food.

"Who knows. I've texted her, but she hasn't responded. It's not like her."

"Well you can wait for her outside of the locker rooms, she has hockey practice after school." Emily suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

* * *

"Hanna, what are you doing here? I need to get to practice." The brunette said coldly as she stopped outside the locker rooms.

"Spence, is something wrong? You literally haven't spoken to me at all today. That's not like you."

"Look, Hanna-I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think we need to take a break."

"What? What are you talking about, Spencer?" The blonde asked, completely confused.

"We've just been moving really fast and I think we could both benefit from a little time apart."

"Are you kidding me right now?" The blonde asked, her anger level rising steadily.

"No, I'm not. I talked about it all weekend with this girl I met at Princeton-"

"So what? I'm just not good enough for you now? Is that it?" Hanna automatically jumped to that conclusion.

"Well I wouldn't say it in those words…" Spencer said, trailing off.

"Wow. I cannot believe you right now. This is completely ridiculous. We were fine yesterday, what the hell happened?" Hanna demanded.

"I finally opened my eyes." She said cryptically before she took a few steps back and turned around, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"So we aren't even going to talk about this some more?" The blonde shot back.

"No. I have practice." Spencer said without turning around to look at the blonde.

Hanna stormed down the hall, past Emily and Aria, whose jaws started to drop when they saw that their friend had tears in her eyes. The blonde calmly walked to her car, only breaking into tears once her seatbelt was on.

Spencer turned around so she could walk into the locker room and change into her workout clothes, desperately trying to blink the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

Three days later, nothing was resolved. Spencer was still putting on a brave face at school while Hanna laid around in sweats at home, skipping school to avoid her now ex-girlfriend. After Emily and Aria barely talked to the two at all, they decided to do something about it.

Later that night, Aria called an emergency meeting at her house, with the exception of Spencer, meaning that Hanna would be able to show up.

"Are you coming from yoga?" Emily asked once she watched Hanna walk in.

"No, home." The blonde huffed as Emily looked more confused.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because, Emily, I'm too depressed to work a zipper, alright? Get over it." She barked out.

"Noted." Emily mumbled under her breath once Hanna made her way toward the couch.

"Woah, I don't think I've ever seen you wear sweats in a long time, Hanna."

"She can't work a zipper, moving on." Emily replied sharply, looking at Aria so she would get the point.

Aria had just opened her mouth to start talking when all three girls phones alerted them about a new text message.

"Great. I wonder who that is." Hanna said unhappily as she tapped her phone and started reading the message.

The three girls all frowned when they saw a picture of their best friend in a bar, doing shots next to Wren.

"It's a Thursday night, what is she doing?" Emily asked herself quietly.

A few seconds later they all received a video of Spencer sitting at the bar, smirking before she did another shot and then mumbled something unintelligible to Wren. Right when the video was ending, they saw Spencer and Wren sloppily high-5, and then watched as the brunette slowly leaned her head to rest on Wren's shoulder.

"Can you go get her please?" Hanna asked Emily quietly as she looked down at her phone, knowing the tall swimmer would have an easier time helping Spencer into a car than Aria would.

"Yeah, I'll bring her back to her house and spend the night there, my mom is in Texas and her parents are both in Philly."

"Thanks, Em." Hanna said, looking down at her water.

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything else." Emily said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

* * *

"Hey Spence, what are you up to?" Emily asked as she looked at the brunette who was resting her head on the bar.

"I don't know! I don't care what I do anymore!" She said sadly as she swirled the drink her hand.

"She's been like this for a while now, Emily. She's been going back and forth between being angry and crying about Hanna. I've been trying to limit the alcohol intake, but as you can see, it hasn't really been working." Wren explained quickly.

"I can see that. Well, she's a stubborn Hastings. Come on, Spence! We're going to get you home."

"Were you just with Hanna?" She asked as soon as they were together in Emily's car.

"Yeah. Look, I don't mean to be rude, Spence, but you broke up with her, so why do you care?" Emily pointed out as Spencer started to drunkenly cry again.

"I know, I know I did. I just keep picturing the look on her face when I did it and I want to take it all back."

"So why do it in the first place?"

"I didn't have a choice." She hiccupped seconds before she passed out in the front seat of Emily's car.

"Well there goes the rest of that conversation." Emily said to herself as she started up the car and headed for Spencer's house.

After she helped Spencer upstairs and into some pajamas, Emily started looking for Spencer's phone to do some snooping.

While searching through her messages, she found absolutely nothing from 'A' on Spencer's phone.

"Well I guess I'll just have to wait for her to wake up before I get answers." Emily mumbled as she covered the passed out Spencer with a blanket.

The swimmer quickly took a picture of Spencer sleeping and sent it off to Hanna, hoping it would make the blonde feel better that she was now safe in her own home.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer stumbled downstairs, wearing a pair of huge sunglasses.

"Good morning, sunshine." Emily said as she grabbed a coffee cup for her friend.

"Please, not so loud." The brunette stated, holding onto the stair's railing and standing still for a moment.

"Well it was a good thing I gave you all that extra time to get ready for school, because you used all of it." Emily said, handing Spencer her coffee in a 'to-go' cup.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I'm still a little bit drunk or just incredibly hungover, I'm not really sure. What the hell even happened last night?"

"We can cover that on the way to school, but I do have one question to ask you now."

"Shoot…me."

"I'll take that as a 'go for it.' What's going on with you and Hanna? Why don't you just get back together with her?"

"Why would I? I broke up with her for a reason." Spencer said harshly, before she grabbed her bag and started heading to Emily's car.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for reading/reviewing! Hope ****you all liked it! **


End file.
